The Unexpected
by inpewus
Summary: The story takes place in Soul Society after the Winter War. Ichigo becomes a part of the Shinigami Society, not by choice, and is trying to come to terms with that fact. ON HOLD TILL HALF OF JULY 2013
1. Chapter 1

**1. The Party**

Apparently this is what eternity of boredom will look like for him.

Ichigo was sitting in front of a rather big pile of reports and some other very-necessary-to-go-through papers. Unfortunately he could not afford to slack off, since the old many made it crystal clear that he is expandable as a captain. Yeah, he is a captain...Not that he wanted to be one, but since he is stuck here in Seireitei anyway, he might as well be doing something.

After the Winter War there still have been quite a few open spots and Ichigo could not go back to the Real world anymore due to the many injuries his body (well his very soul really) had to endure. At least he could not go back at the moment. If he was in Seireitei for at least a few decades (talk about being exact!), as he was told, might stabilize him enough so that he could go back to the Real world permanently. Which sounded full of hope at first, but when he realized that after few decades in here, there just might be nowhere to go back to. Ichigo still didn't quite get the difference in time perception, or a flow of time if you will, here and in the Real world. On those many travels back and forth he didn't really have the time or room in his head to ponder about this particular problem.

And now he only gets to go home once in awhile. He is forbidden to use his own body or stay there for a longer period of time. God, how this sucks. And then there is the captaincy. He really did not want to be one. He didn´t. But when he thought of other possibilities as to how to spend the few decades in here, this seemed like a lesser evil to him. It sure looked like it at the time when he was offered the captaincy by the old man. But now...he was not that certain anymore. There is always a sea of papers that he has to go through, meetings with other captains, training his squad and all the other stuff that is captain´s duty. He never thought it would be that much! All the other captains seemed happy and relaxed. How did they do that was beyond him. And on top of all of that he was supposed to learn kido. A thing that he royally sucked at. And with his schedule it seemed impossible to learn it any sooner than in the aforementioned few decades. That really pissed him off. After everything he's done, he still had to prove himself to be worthy, as the old man put it, of the captain seat. That translated into working him like a dog. Which naturally made him exhausted and thus very antisocial._ I can understand Byakuya´s behaviour now. God people just piss me off by being. Urgh._ He thought to himself. All the while sitting in his chair behind the desk, head in his hands, and dreamily-like staring at the pile in front of him. _And there is just no distraction...Only work and more work. I want a distraction. And a teacher of kido. Fuck._ The train of unhappy thoughts continues. When all of sudden...

"Yo´ Ichigo! What´s up, man?" shouted Renji already in Ichigo´s office. He entered without any knocking or at least a question whether he can. That was very annoying at the moment.

"Have you been taught no manners?" Ichigo replied in low, dangerous voice.

That stopped the young lieutenant in mid-stepp. He looked once again at the desk in front of him to confirm that he went to the right one. He did apparently. It most certainly WAS Ichigo sitting there with his arms folded, his orange hair looking like he just woke up. But the spoken words sure as hell did not sound like him. They sounded more like... Well, Renji noticed Ichigo´s weird behaviour quite a while ago, but this was the peak. He made a mental note to ask Ikkaku during their lunch today.

"Da fuck, Ichigo? Since when do you care about manners, huh?" he said aloud.

"Hey, sorry man. I was kinda lost in thought...and ….ehm..." Crap, that just made it sound like he was thinking about entirely different matters then he in fact was, realizing just now, what his first answer might have sounded like. He could see that on Renji´s face, that went from surprised wide eyes to a "knowing" smirk on his face. Crap.

"Oh, I see then." Renji replied through smile. Not trying to hide his thoughts from his friend.

Well, too late to say anything, because if he denies aloud what Renji is clearly thinking now, he would only encourage the certainty of his friend. He decided to play dumb instead and changed the topic.

"So what was so important again?" he grinned, trying to look believable, like he was his usual self.

"There is this small party I thought you might want to join." said Renji. "Ikkaku is throwing it." He was already sitting on a chair for guests and winked at the orange-haired man.

"Huh? Is there any reason for him to throw a party? Or is this just one of yours let´s-get-as-drunk-as-possible things?"

"Fuck off!" Renji was grinning, clearly all this being what he hoped to find here. "Of course, he has a reason, you dumbass! He is not becoming a captain, remember?"

He didn´t. But it did not surprise him in the slightest that Madarame Ikkaku would celebrate not becoming a captain. He smirked.

"When and where?"

"I'll come and get you after work today. Be prepared." Renji replied with a smirk of his own.

"And try to do something about that pile of yours by then, other than dreamily staring at it." he added half laughing on his way out of the office. He ducked just in time not to get hit by whatever Ichigo threw at him.

Ichigo could hear Renji´s laughter for quite a while afterwards. It was definitely NOT that funny. Anyways, he should better get back to work, because tomorrow there will be even more papers to go through and because the old man would eat him alive on their next meeting if he was again behind on his work.

* * *

" So you're ready?" Renji´s head peaked in Ichigo´s office.

Ichigo was still sitting behind his, now empty, desk, leaning against the chair, arms folded and his eyes closed. But he did not in the slightest give the impression of being asleep. There were clear signs in his face that he was thinking, hard, and presumably about nothing pleasant. But when he heard Renji´s voice, he smiled.

"For several hours now. Are you that inefficient with your work, Renji, that you had to come get me this late?" his eyes still closed.

Crap, that wording again, Renji thought. "Who died and made you boss?"

"Let´s go then." Ichigo grinned.

Now something fishy was going on, about that Renji was sure. He sort of had an idea, which was shared with Ikkaku during lunch. Hopefully that man won't say a word about that. It´s not like he is some little princess, who can't hold her tongue, but it was only him and Ikkaku there. And he really is worried about one of his closest friends.

"So you wanna tell me what´s wrong?" Renji asked. They were already walking to wherever Ikkaku is having the party.

"Same ol´, same ol´." Ichigo wearily replied. His voice clearly showing how tired he was. Boy, this party is something he really needs. It for sure will take his mind of those tiring thoughts about his cursed fate. Fuck. And next week he is due with another report and another examination of his progress with kido. The old man sure does like torturing him.

"So who teaches you kido these days?" Renji seems determined to make small talk with him. _I hope he cheers up during the party, at least._

"Well..."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?! Even Kira quit? Was he the third already?! I mean, I am not any genius in this area of fight, but I never made any of my teachers quit on me, for crying out loud! What did you do to him? That guy is the poster boy for patience! Or on second thought, don't tell me. I really don't want to know. Well I do, but I would like to keep the image of the normal you as intact as possible!" Renji exploded without even waiting on Ichigo´s full reply, knowing how it would continue. He was met with angry eyes. Ichigo breathed in for a suitable and loud answer to that, but then he changed his mind and shut his mouth.

"Is Rukia coming, too? And who else will be at the thing anyways?" He said instead, starting a new topic.

"Right, I didn't tell you." Renji started scratching the back of his head. At moments like this they really looked like brothers. "Well, let´s see..Ikkaku, obviously, Yumichika, me, Rukia, Kira, Rangiku,...some guys from the Eleventh, Zaraki-taicho,...god, almost everyone, I guess."

"Should be fun then, right?"

"Yeah...Really, are you ok, man?" the red-head sounded alarmed.

"It´s just..." Ichigo finally broke, not to his liking. "This is not my home, ya´know. And my sisters and friends and everyone is there. But I can´t. I am stuck in here and I only get to go home for visits. Fuck, Renji, I hoped that after defeating Aizen I would be able to go back home, to the routine, that everything would go back to normal! But instead..." Ichigo´s voice trailed off. Not for long though. "And to top all of this. I have to_ prove_ myself to the old-man! For fuck´s sake I killed the biggest thread he has ever encountered, for all I know! And I have to PROVE myself? Really?" he sounded very angry now, which also reflected on his reiatsu.

"Oy, Ichigo!" Renji shook his shoulders. "Calm down, will ya? Boy, you really need this party.." He shook his head in disbelief. "And FYI, you are drinking tonight, my friend!"

Ichigo shot him an incredulous look, but remained silent.

"Though if you want to survive it, I suggest you stay away from Rangiku." Renji chuckled.

"I am not suicidal!" Ichigo smirked. Everyone in Soul Society knows how hard Rangiku parties.

After a while they arrived at the destination. It was already dark outside. It was a beautiful night in full blossom. But they did not have time to really notice, since as soon as they set foot on the former training grounds of the Eleventh, where the party was taking place, a hollering Ikkaku was running to them. He was very happy-looking and welcomed the two of them violently.

"Oy, guys! I am soo happy that you made it."

"Tell me, you are not drunk already. Oh, man..." Renji whined. "Hey, Ikkaku! Ichigo is drinking tonight, by the way." Renji winked at the bald guy. The addressed one shot an incredulous look at Ichigo, who simply nodded.

"By the way, congratulations on the cancellation of your promotion." Ichigo added in a slightly ironic voice.

"Thanks." Ikkaku grinned and accompanied that with a powerful blow on Ichigo's shoulder, which made him almost fall down. They both laughed. The evening looked very promising all of a sudden.

"What? What was thaat? I heard that Ichigo will be drinking with us? Huh?" drunken Rangiku appeared on the scene.

"Raangiku!" Ikkaku yelled.

"We are so late. Look at how drunk they already are." Renji whispers to Ichigo at the same time.

"You heard well, oh goddess of the party. Ichigo is drinking with us tonight." Ikkaku continued very dramatically.

Rangiku, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out a bottle of sake all the while laughing. She offered it to Ichigo with the utmost innocent look on her face. He took it without a word.

"What?! And what about me, huh? I don´t get any?" Renji protested. But he broke into laughter as soon as he saw Ichigo´s face. The sake was strong. Ichigo had trouble breathing for a while and his eyes were ready to pop out of his head. The three spectators were laughing really hard.

"Gimme that." Renji took the bottle from Ichigo. And took a big sip himself. "Ah, good stuff. Hitsugaya´s?"

"When do I drink anything else?" Rangiku winked at the man. All of them laughed.

Renji and Ichigo managed to get to the same mood as everyone pretty quickly. And Ichigo was fun, when he was drunk. People liked him very much, but that changed once he was "forced" to stay permanently in Seireitei and his moods and attitude changed. But now when he was drunk, he acted like his old self - carefree with no manners. He joked around with everybody. Even spared a bit with Kenpachi. All and all, the evening was great. Right until Ikkaku decided to be funny.

"Hey, Ichigo" a blow to his shoulder, "I heard you all of a sudden have some stick up your ass, that right?"

Now Ichigo was pretty damn sure, that Ikkaku meant that literally, since that idiot was laughing his ass off and Renji was scowling at him. Rangiku looked a little surprised, Yumichika had an all knowing smirk on his face and Zaraki simply did not care what they were babbling about.

"That was good, right Renji." Ikkaku managed to get out in between laughter. He looked like he really amused himself. He was lying on the ground in a sort of fetal position and he would at random intervals hit the ground with his fists all the while laughing like crazy. Yeah, he was really drunk. Nevertheless, this made Ichigo see red with fury. He was mad, very mad. And the one he was mad with was surprisingly not Ikkaku, but Renji, who was, from the look of it, clearly the one, who put this fucked up idea in Ikkaku´s small brain.

"Who told you that?" Ichigo almost snarled. And Ikkaku still laughing just pointed his finger at Renji, who suddenly looked very alarmed and sober.

"Calm down, Ichigo. I didn't tell that mutherfucker squat! Really, you gotta believe me..."

But Ichigo was not listening. He was already on the move, his eyes already fixed on his prey. All the tension stored up in him, the alcohol in his veins and the look on Renji´s face, just made him wanna see blood. Lots of it and definitely not his.

As if to make him want to fight even more, Yumichika added: "Why, Renji, you sure did mention something about possible something in between Ichigo and..." He did not get to finish the sentence. This time Ichigo positively snarled. And Renji was up on his feet and retreating, trying to be as far from the orange-haired devil as possible.

"You did not...RENJI!" he roared.

"Abarai, don't you dare run. You are a former Eleventh, we don´t run." Kenpachi all of a sudden looked interested.

Renji froze where he was, frantically trying to come with a plan how not to get killed tonight._ Fuck, maybe the party was not such a good idea, afterall._ They left their zanpaktos at their respective barracks, so that was good._ No, it is not good. Crap, he is getting closer. But he can't use kido at least! Argh, you idiot, you can't either. Fuck. Fuck! But I have been training under Kuchiki-taicho, I have to be able to get him down, I..._Renji did not get the luxury of finishing his feeble attempt on strategy. Ichigo put all his anger in his blow and his fist connected firmly with Renji´s ribs. The sound they made was definitely not good. Renji went flying in the air. Surprised and wide open for any other attack. Ichigo made the best of that chance and jumped up in the air to hit the sorry bastard for second time. He kicked from above hitting his stomach, adding to the force of gravity. When Renji landed, he made a small crater on the ground. No, it was very good, that the party was outside, where they could not demolish anything other than themselves.

Now the crowd was starting to gather and cheer. The guys from Eleventh were roaring themselves hoarse to make Renji snap out of it and teach this snot- nosed punk a lesson, as they have put it. Kira and Matsumoto cheering for Ichigo, not that he heard them or cared for that matter. He has set his razor eyes on the kill. He will make that bastard pay. For everything. For his stupid ideas about Ichigo dating guys, for him being stuck in the Seireitei, for him not being able to control his reiatsu better and even for him being ever born with such a fucked up fate! He will die for all of that.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it! Fuck, it´s me Renji! You don't want to kill me!" Renji recognized that look and knew he was in trouble. But this time he was ready for anything the young captain would try on him. He will not go down so easily. He cannot do it to his captain and to the Eleventhers, who are cheering for him and trust in him. He will not lose!

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo roared. Matsumoto echoed him for some odd reason, maybe it was just the gallons of sake she had tonight.

"All right! Wanna fight? Huh? Come and get it, you little kid! I won´t hold back anymore!" Renji yelled back. He was definitely in the mood for fight now.

Both of them sprung to run at each other at the same time. To an unschooled eye it might have looked as if they were teleporting, that´s how fast they moved. All the while cursing and throwing punches at each other. Renji would get a good opening and flung his powerful left hook in, making Ichigo dug a solid groove in the ground with his own body. But that did not stop the youngster. He immediately got up and ran back at his opponent. They were able to cover each other's blows for a while. But then Renji stumbled upon some fucking branch and Ichigo saw his chance. He pounded Renjis chest very hard for a while until the other was able to kick him off. Ichigo wiped the blood running from his torn lip. He looked like the devil himself. His face all dark and bruised. His knuckles bloody from all the beating he did with his bare hands now. This fight was not pretty. In was not the typical Shinigami fight, with swords and spells and tactics. This was a drunken, kill-or-be-killed bar-like fight. Renji didn't look any better. He was on his knees coughing up blood. His left lung was ruptured for sure and he might have sprained his ankle on that fucking branch. _Branch, really branch?! You gotta be fucking kidding me. A lieutenant and I stumble on some stupid little branch and sprain my ankle. Amazing._

For a while then, they were just standing, breathing heavily and staring each other down. Now the aim of the fight was already somewhere else. Now it was the fight of the pride and honor. Not one of them would go down easily. The spectators forgotten. There was nothing for them except their opponent and the intention to kill.

Never underestimate two drunken soldiers.

But their fight was not at all quiet. Not that either of them noticed, but about halfway through their fight, the patrol came to see what was going on. Tonight was the patrolling night for the Sixth division, squad of Kuchiki Byakuya. The guys saw immediately that this was out of their league. They had to call the captain, reluctant as they were to do such an action. Kuchiki Byakuya was not well-known for his warm personality. He appeared on the scene just as the two idiots were trying to figure out how to get the other one down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Abarai Renji. Does either of you have any acceptable reason for making me wake up in the middle of the night?" his cold monotone voice cut through the sudden silence as the spectators registered his presence. Ichigo and Renji stopped. Renji looked like he was about to die. The last thing he needed, was to have his captain arrive at the scene. Fuck. The party was a very good idea, indeed._ I am not letting Ichigo drink ever again._ He thought.

"My sincere apologies, sir." He went immediately on his knees and bowed his head. Waiting for the punishment to come. But Ichigo? That was a whole different story. Even though the alcohol was long gone from his blood and head, his teeny attitude remained. He stood more straight now, even as if he was trying to tower over Kuchiki-taicho, who was in one flash-step right next to him. Renji dared only to look from under his bowed head. He, unlike the other man, had a very good idea what would happen if he did anything other than that. And Ichigo just stood there, arms folded and confident look in his eyes. Granted, he was never afraid of Kuchiki Byakuya, being the only person in whole Seireitei maybe or at least the only young person in Seireitei to do so. Byakuya stood right in front of the young captain his cold eyes locked on Ichigo´s.

"You are no longer a Substitute Shinigami. You are a captain now. You should act accordingly."

"Fuck you, Byakuya." Ichigo glared at the man.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." he hissed. And that was it. In a blur of movements, in not longer than a second, the young man was lying on the ground. His left hand was held by Kuchiki in an unnatural angle. To make it look even worse, Kuchiki Byakuya kneeled on the orange-haired man, never changing the angle of the arm and leaned in to whisper something into his ear. The rest of the party, apart from Kenpachi, who again lost any interest now that no one was fighting anymore, stood there in a shock. They were not certain if they should or could disappear. They wanted to, but with Kuchiki-taicho one never knew. So they stayed put and waited. Whatever it was that the older captain whispered to Ichigo, it made him angry and he was very desperately trying to get away from the grip the other man had over him, calling him names even. The only thing he achieved though was a dislocated shoulder. After that the older man leaned in again and whispered something. It was much shorter this time. After that he stood up, as gracefully as only one of the Kuchiki clan can. He made his way through the field never looking back at his own lieutenant, who was still bowing his head.

"Abarai, we will settle this tomorrow." His voice barely hearable and as cold as ever.

And when he was only a few feet away from the rest of the party, he said: "I believe you all know where to spend the rest of the night."

* * *

**English is not my native tongue, so I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes I might have there. Thank you for reading this. And also this is my very firs fanmade fiction, so please fire away all your criticism it is welcomed. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Training**

Byakuya´s uttered words had the desired effect. The spectators immediately scattered without a word. Ikkaku was pissed, but seeing what just happened to Ichigo, who voiced his opinion, obeyed anyway.

Renji waited for quite a while and when he was certain that his captain was nowhere near, only then he straightened up and went over to where Ichigo was still lying. "You just had to made it worse, didn't you? Well, thanks." He snorted.

"Fuck off." Ichigo looked pitiful. He was lying on the ground, his pride shattered. Now everybody saw him belittled by captain of the Sixth squad. The happiness he required thanks to the booze was indeed short-lived. He didn't even want to get up.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up. We need to get to the Fourth." Renji still stood above him.

"Just go away." Ichigo really did not want to face his friend just now.

"Fine!" The red-head snapped. Renji wasn't as much angry with Ichigo as he was with himself for giving in and fighting him. He knew better. He went to get himself treated.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his office, his shoulder still sore. He was preparing himself for another unpleasant audit with the general. Well, the old man isn't scary or mean to him or anything, but he just has a way of making you realize to the fullest what a disappointment you are. No matter, he had to go.

He was standing in the office of the general. It looked like it could accommodate tens of people, it was just that spacious. He was there alone. Sometimes Ichigo thought that the general is a drama queen, who really loves his entrances. It was sort of a psychological game, really.

The door slid open.

Ichigo didn't bother to turn around assuming it would the old man, finally, but the reiatsu felt different. _No way…_ He turned his head to confirm his suspicion. Kuchiki Byakuya was looking back at him with his blank expression as always. "Tell me you didn´t…." Ichigo started to accuse the other captain, but he was cut off by the entrance of the general. Byakuya straightened, being the perfect soldier he is. Ichigo just folded his arms.

"Gentlemen." The two of them just nodded in reply.

"Let us get right to the topic at hand. So, Ichigo, I believe today is the day, when you are supposed to show me your progress." He spoke in that weary voice of his, eyes closed.

His old habit kicking in as it did every time Ichigo was nervous; he started to scratch the back of his head. He was trying to come up with a believable excuse for making even Kira quit on him. Not very successfully. The awkward silence was hovering among them.

"May I ask for the reason of my summoning to this meeting?" Byakuya broke it.

_So he doesn't know why he is here, interesting…_

The general opened one eye and looked questioningly at Ichigo, like he should be the one to answer that question.

"Why are you looking at me?" he shot back. The rage from the humiliation still present within him.

"You don't have a kido teacher anymore now, do you?" the general Yamamoto calmly replied.

"No, I don't…" Ichigo was scratching himself on the head, waiting for the storm to come.

"Wrong."

He looked up at Yamamoto in disbelief. Did Kira change his mind?

"So, to get back to your question, Kuchiki-taicho." He continued. "Your next high priority assignment is to train Kurosaki Ichigo in the art of kido combat."

"Hai." Byakuya bowed his head.

"Wait, what?!"

The elder men both looked at him as if he was retarded.

"He is going to be my.." Ichigo started still in disbelief, but was quickly cut off.

"I shall ask you again. Do you or do you not have a teacher of kido at the moment, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No, but…"

"Then, I have just solved that problem now, haven't I? Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is hereby assigned as your new, and hopefully last, kido teacher. Dismissed." General Yamamoto effectively ended the discussion. And turned around to leave, clearly not open to any other questions or whining._ Kuchiki will be your last kido-teacher, Kurosaki Ichigo, of that I am sure._ The old man smirked to himself.

As soon as the general left, Ichigo turned to the raven-haired man and spat out: "You are not teaching me kido."

"Yes, as the matter of fact, I am." The calm, velvet voice answered.

"Well, I don't want you anywhere near me, you bastard, let alone having you train me."

"That is not your choice to make, or mine for that matter. I have been assigned a job, which I am determined to do. And let me assure you that I will not, under any circumstances, quit."

_Oh, yeah? Challenge accepted, man!_ He thought, but out loud he said: "Fine, whatever." His sole intent now was to leave this room and go and train or something to get the anger out of his system. As he was opening the door, the cold voice called on him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya waited for the young man to stop and listen to him. "I am your superior now. You shall address me with respect and do what I say. I will not go easy on you like the others did. You shall improve or die. Your choice." With that said, he disappeared. Leaving enraged Ichigo still holding the door handle.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in a training field, which Byakuya instructed him to meet at. He was a little early, since he wanted to get to know the place. It was good to be cautious with the captain. The orange-haired man did not take the threat he received lightly. Therefore, he decided it would be best if calmed himself and try to contain and consciously feel his reiatsu. As he was in deep concentration, he noticed Byakuya´s presence almost instantly. But he decided not to show it. It would be good to have something to surprise Kuchiki with. Good strategy. _Shall I help you?_ Zangetsu spoke. The mind of his sword always made itself known, when he concentrated hard enough on his reaitsu. _Nah, I got that._ Ichigo replied in his mind.

Byakuya took his time. He was gracefully coming to the spot, where Ichigo was sitting. His ever-present blank expression on his face. But if one looked hard enough, he could notice the slight amusement in his eyes. This will be fun, even though he would have never said that aloud. The captain flash-stepped only to stop few inches behind Ichigo´s back. "Shall we begin?" he uttered not even looking at the other Shinigami. Ichigo made no movement or sound.

Byakuya moved some distance further. "Show me, what you can do. Attack." he commanded.

Ichigo slowly stood up, feeling his reiatsu responding to his intention the best it ever has. He felt confident. "Way of destruction, number 4. Byakurai!" Ichigo shouted, his left arm stretched towards Byakuya. He used all his power to make sure to take the man down. And it looked promising at first, but then Ichigo lost his concentration (he just needed to smirk at Byakuya, as if that would give him his pride back) and the forming white lightning exploded to his face, knocking him good few yards back. Byakuya´s expression did not change. This is pretty much what he expected from the new addition to the 13 captains. He waits for Ichigo to get back on his feet. When that does not happen for quite a while, he grows concerned. Not that much about Ichigo´s well being, but about the assignment he has been entrusted with. You simply cannot teach a dead person. So he flash-steppes to the lying figure and bends to see, how badly that idiot has hurt himself.

Ichigo has been waiting for this exact moment. He lurched himself at the man with incredible speed and knocked him down. He was kneeling on top of Byakuya and secured his hands with both of his. He leaned closer, victorious look in his eyes. "I got you, _teacher_." The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

"You are being childish, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have not achieved anything."

"Oh, yeah? And who is lying on the ground now, huh?" Ichigo taunted.

Byakuya remained silent, but did not make any attempt to shake Ichigo off of himself.

"Admit it. I am stronger and quicker than you, old man. You cannot teach me."

"Possibly. But you still cannot use even a low class kido spell such as Byakurai without blowing yourself up, now can you? My assignment is to teach you kido, not some bar-like fight, which you obviously know well enough." Byakuya calmly replied and with one graceful move, which he learned from Yoruichi, got from under Ichigo.

"How did you.."

"Shall we continue our lesson now? I will attack." Byakuya continued undisturbed.

These lessons were without swords. It was supposed to be only kido against kido. And Kuchiki Byakuya is sure not the man to hold back. If Ichigo is not quick enough, he will positively have to stay in the Fourth division´s barracks for quite some time. He prepared himself.

"Byakurai." Came the low voice. At that instant a thick rod of lightning shot in the direction of Ichigo. He wasn't wasting any time, he used the only defense he knew would not blew up in his face. "Way of binding number eight. Seki!" he yelled. A small unstable shield was beginning to form in front of his left hand. He focused more. The shield grew bigger and thicker. Just in time. Byakuya´s lightning hit his shield, which held, but the sheer power of the blow made him take a few steps back.

Ichigo grinned, nevertheless. His shield was able to hold Byakuya´s lightning! But before he could savor this fact, Byakuya cast another white lightning at him. This time firmly hitting his target.

"The enemy will not wait for you to break into victory dance every time you will be able to fend off his attack."

Ichigo just glared at the man.

"You seem to understand the basics of how the kido works, judging by the fact that you were able to make a shield. So it has to be your concentration that is causing the problems." He analyzed the young man.

"So, how was your relationship with your father, young man?" Ichigo said half mockingly and half menacingly. He hates those, who analyze him. Byakuya just arched one of his eyebrows. Of course, he could not have understood what Ichigo meant, since there were no shrinks in Seireitei.

"Never mind.." Ichigo said. "Your point being?"

"As I was saying you lack concentration, so our further job here is meaningless unless you learn it."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Ichigo was annoyed. Can´t the old man make a point, for god´s sake..

"Come tomorrow after work to my mansion and we will proceed there." With that said Byakuya left.

Ichigo just stood there. _What?_ was the only thought in his mind. _Is he trying to lure me in his house to….To do what exactly, you moron! But…He had a nice feel to him, when I kneeled on him, so it maybe wouldn't….STOP! Stop! Just stop! I am losing my sanity here. Zangetsu?_ he called mentally his sword.

_Yes?_

_Do you have some funny story to tell me?_

_Why would you ask that? Is it because of the way you thought about Byakuya just now?_

_Shut up! I didn´t!_

_Oh, I see._ And with that Zangetsu´s presence disappeared from Ichigo´s mind.

He stood there some more waiting to calm down, but when that didn't happen, he cursed and went home.

* * *

The work was stretching endlessly. Ichigo was so curious. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear even Renji barging in his office.

"Kuchiki-taicho is teaching you kido?" Renji blurted out. His full height was hovering above Ichigo, his hands on the desk, which just might not stand the pressure this time.

"And hello to you, too. I hope you had a calm and nice day, Renji."

"Rukia told me about it! This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Renji apparently had some sort of epiphany, which needed to be confirmed. Immediately.

"What? What was supposed to be my plan?" Ichigo was tired. Ever since he knew he would be stuck in here, he was arguing with Renji and Rukia. Rukia said that she is not going to put up with the twin of his brother and stopped talking to him. They would say hi to each other or make some small talk, but that was it. But Renji was a whole different story. He was determined to "make Ichigo normal again." His ways of doing that were questionable.

"Kuchiki-taicho training you?" Renji offered.

"Really, Renji.."

"Don´t really me! You did! I noticed there was something going on. And the way you talk and behave. It all makes perfect sense now." the lieutenant was smiling now.

"Oh, it does?"

"You like my captain." Renji winked at him.

Ichigo was just sitting there, looking at the other man and waiting for the "revelation" to sink in.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That man made an idiot out of me! The whole Seireitei knows it thanks to Yumichika and Rangiku! I do not like him, I never had and I never will." He yelled, when it finally did.

"Oh, yeah?" Renji laughed. "So why are you coming to his mansion today?"

"Because we will have the training there." Ichigo´s voice was cold.

"Uh-huh." Renji was still laughing. "And that is why you are shaved and have a new uniform on you. I can see the logic behind that. Besides ruining the Kuchiki mansion with your exploding spells is just exactly what they need. I mean, I guess I heard Rukia talking about the remodeling, they would like to do."

Ichigo was standing now. "Shut up! He said we should work on my concentration and said to meet in his house. That´s it."

Renji just looked at him and burst in laughter again. "Sure." He managed to get out in between gasps for air.

Ichigo did not feel like arguing with this thickhead today, so he just left. It was time for his training anyway. But the conversation with Renji made him uneasy. He did wear new uniform and was cleanly shaved. But that was because wanted to make Byakuya see the good soldier and officer he was. Or at least that was what he thought the reason was. But who should know better than himself, right? Surely, not some stupid Renji!

All of a sudden he was standing in the entrance of the huge mansion. He was nervous, like _really_ nervous. If he will be forced to do some kido spells in this state of mind, he for sure will be the start of their remodeling. _Fuck it, let´s go_. As soon as he entered the courtyard a servant appeared.

"Kurosaki-taicho, may I escort you to Kuchiki-sama?" He bowed and asked politely.

"Uhm, sure." Ichigo answered, not really sure, what was he supposed to say. He never had any servants.

He was led through what seemed like a maze. Then they finally entered a beautiful garden and the servant disappeared.

He stood there dumbfounded. Was he supposed to go further and look for Byakuya or was he supposed to stay put and wait for the noble to come and get him...

"Are you going to just stand there?" Said a voice from somewhere under the blooming sakura-tree.

"No, sir." _Sir? Did I just call Byakuya, sir?_ The mansion had some weird effect on him. He could also hear a low chuckle. _Did Byakuya just laugh?_

Ichigo proceeded to the bench, where Byakuya was sitting.

"Sit." The raven-haired man commanded, pointing to the empty place next to him. Ichigo obeyed without a word.

The two of them were just sitting there in a complete silence for a while. The only sound was the gentle breeze that brushed against leafs of the tree. They weren't facing each other. Ichigo was very nervous now. What if it wasn't him, who was interested as Renji suggested. What if Byakuya lured him in here on purpose. What if..

"You are probably wondering what we will do to make your concentration better." Byakuya cut through the silence.

Ichigo just looked at him, expecting more to come. Byakuya on the other hand still looked like a greek statue, strictly looking ahead of him.

"I will teach you calligraphy."

"You will what?" Ichigo was in shock. This was the last thing he expected.

"I was under the impression that you were still not old enough to have problems with hearing. But as it seems to be the case, I shall repeat myself. I will teach you calligraphy." Now he looked at the young man, amusement dancing in his grey eyes.

"Why the hell should I learn to paint some signs?" Ichigo was back to his normal self. All respect and nervousness gone.

"Calligraphy is about concentration and calm. Thus it will be your training for now." Byakuya explained in calm voice and stood up, waiting for Ichigo to do the same.

"Shall we?" He asked, when the other part clearly did not get the non-verbal language.

Ichigo stood up and let himself be guided deeper to the garden to a small bower, which had already all the supplies needed. Byakuya sat down and gestured for Ichigo to do the same.

"Is there any particular sign you like?"

"Uhm, no not really, I guess." Ichigo muttered.

"Very well. Let us start with the sign for tea then." And with that Byakuya started to explain the rules and techniques for calligraphy.

**I would like to thank you very much for the reviews and support. I wanted to put here at least a short chapter, because unfortunately I will not have as much time in the upcoming days. But the next chapter should be here until the end of next week. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Rumors**

"Watch." Byakuya said, while he was already straightening the hanshi and dipping his brush into the ink. All the moves were fluent. It seemed like there was not even one wasted. Byakuya had his hair pulled back. The alabaster neck clearly visible. The brush was only a cares to the paper, barely touching it at times. Byakuya was breathing evenly, his body frozen in time. The only parts that seemed alive were his wrist and his eyes. The way he was looking at the painting was almost like a lover would be looking at his partner. But everything else about him was screaming of calm and concentration. _How is he doing that...Hmm?_ Ichigo thought.

Byakuya was skilled in calligraphy, which was obvious in the resulting drawing. He finally turned around and motioned with his hand for Ichigo to start drawing.

"I am not doing that." Said Ichigo looking at his hanshi. The only response he got was an arched eyebrow and a hint of threat in Byakuya's eyes.

"I am not.."

Byakuya straightened and looked directly at the other Shinigami.

"Crap! I am not supposed to learn how to draw some goddamn pretty pictures! I am supposed to train kido! And _you_ are supposed to be the teacher of _kido! _" He flew his hands up in a mixed gesture of defense and accusation.

Byakuya was just looking at him with his no-expression expression. He was simply waiting for the tantrum to end.

"Fine." Ichigo snapped. And angrily drew the sign. The result was pitiful, you could hardly recognize it. The brush for calligraphy is thick and the strokes he made were too small and too quick for anything readable to come out of it. "There! Happy now?"

"No wonder you can't use kido properly."

"What does that have to do with my shitty drawing?"

"You are reckless. That is not good for kido combat. You need to learn how to calm down and concentrate." Byakuya was surprisingly talkative. As a matter of fact he was way too talkative during their lessons.

"Oh, yeah?" Ichigo was becoming more and more irritated.

"You are just proving my point."

Ichigo folded his arms in response and made a face.

"I explained you the basics. And since you don't seem very cooperative at the moment, I suggest you go home and practice there. Bring me three tea signs tomorrow and we will continue then." Byakuya stood up ready to leave."

"So now you are giving me homework?"

The raven-haired man stopped for a brief moment, but remained silent like he was waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"And why do we have to do the training in your house anyway? You know, people will talk and.."

"Are you concerned with the rumors about yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo?" came the velvet voice with a hint of amusement in it.

"No, but you are, so.."

"So you are concerned for my reputation among others then?" Byakuya cut him off.

"What? I never said that. Don't go putting words in my mouth, that I have never said!" Now Ichigo was on his feet, too.

"Those may not be your words, Kurosaki Ichigo, but let me assure you that actions speak just as loudly and clearly as words." Byakuya looked at him over his shoulder.

"You are just unbelievable!" Ichigo shouted in agitation. This whole thing was so puzzling. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that someone had this whole thing arranged from the very beginning. He felt like a marionette.

"Bring those signs, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tomorrow."

* * *

Renji was on his way to the Tenth division. He wanted to discuss some changes of the newbies. But that was all forgotten when he stepped into the office that Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taicho shared.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, hey Renji! You came just in time! We need to ask you something." Rangiku winked at him and started to push Renji to go sit on a sofa. There were at least ten people in the room, but it did not look like a meeting. Not any official kind at least.

"Ikkaku? Yumichika? Izuru...? Ukitake-taicho? Shunsui-taicho?...What is going on here?" Renji was utterly puzzled.

"Ah, just sit down and have some sake.."

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya roughly interrupted the woman.

"Taicho?" came her singing voice back accusingly. The little man just lifted an eyebrow at her and folded his arms. She got the message and sighed. "Fine. You want some tea then, Renji?"

"Can anyone tell me what is going on?" the questioned one demanded instead.

"We just have a few things here that you might be able to help us with, Abarai." Shunsui gave him a vague answer.

Defeated, Renji sat down on the sofa. _I guess, I'll just have to wait and see what they want. But I don't like this one bit._ All of a sudden, everyone´s eyes were on him. He shuffled nervously. This was not a good sign. Rangiku handed him a cup of tea, smiling like an angel.

"So, Renji, tell us. What is going on between Ichigo and Byakuya?" Shunsui asked.

You could hear a pin falling on the floor if anyone dropped it. Everyone was watching Renji very closely.

"How the hell should I know? I mean - I have no idea, sir."

"It is ok, Renji. You are among friends here, you don't have to call me sir while we are having a friendly conversation." Shunsui said and moved closer to the Redhead to put a hand on Renji´s shoulder.

"Ah, don't be like that Ren." Rangiku pleaded.

"You might as well tell us. We know most of it anyways." Yumichika added.

It looked like an ambush now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji was starting to get a really bad feeling. He shouldn't have come, he should have waited till tomorrow.

"Seriously man, don't play dumb. ´S not cool." Ikkaku joined the conversation.

"But I don't know anything! I am telling you. Whatever it is you are trying to get out of me, I don't know!"

"Yeah, right. So that´s why you told me like two weeks ago that you think Ichigo might like Kuchiki-taicho. As in ..." Ikkaku did not get to finish his sentence.

"What? So this is what this meeting of yours is all about? You gotta be kidding me." Renji was exasperated.

"I swear, Ren, sometimes you're as dumb as they make ´em." Rangiku sighed.

"Shut up, Rangiku! How the hell was I supposed to guess what y'all were referring to, huh?" Renji snapped back at the woman.

"Calm down, Abarai. If even we have noticed something, there is no way you'd be oblivious. You get to see both of them almost on a daily basis. And you already said something to Ikkaku before, so you don't have to be pretending to be a good guarding dog for those two." Hitsuguya announced in a level voice. Clearly hoping that logic would trump pleading.

"That was a long time ago. And it was a _private_ conversation between friends." Renji glared at Ikkaku. "Besides, with all respect sir, I don't see the reason why all of you should give a damn anyway."

This time it was Ukitake, who answered. "We are just concerned for our friends, just like you are Renji-san."

"Then why don't you ask them in person?"

"Yeah, like either of them would tell us." Kira retorted.

"Well, Izuru, maybe there lies your clue. Maybe, just maybe, you should not even ask, since it is none of your business anyway." Renji snapped back.

"Oh, it is our business, Renji." Yumichika said.

"Oh, really?" Renji snorted. "That is just amazing. Good for you. But could you leave me out of this, please. I mean, Rangiku and Yumichika I get, but the rest of you people? Making sessions just to talk about people behind their backs. What happened to you, seriously?"

"Peace happened to us, my dear friend. And with that comes boredom, which is very often accompanied by curiosity about anything that seems out of place. Which, as I would like to point out, smiling Kuchiki Byakuya most definitely is." Shunsui answered on behalf of all those present.

"Kuchiki-taicho was...smiling?" Now this piece of information subdued Renji´s anger a bit.

"Yes. He was spotted smiling on his way home." Hitsugaya confirmed.

"Wait, are you telling me that you are spying on my captain? That you are following him around?" Now, Renji was confused. Was he supposed to be angry about the fact that someone is spying on his captain?

"Oh, come on, man. None of us is suicidal!" Ikkaku said with a wicked grin on his face that suggested otherwise.

"It was I, who saw him." Ukitake started to explain. "It made we wonder if there was a particular reason for him to smile, since, as you are well aware, he is not much of a fan... of showing any emotion, let´s say. I wondered if we could maybe find the source of his happiness, which seemed to be rather developing at the moment and help him sustain it for longer period of time maybe."

"Ah, you are just so romantic, Jushiro." Shunsui exclaimed and went over to hug his friend.

"Wait. So if I understand all of this correctly, you think that the source of his happiness is somehow connected to Ichigo and you would like to play matchmakers, right?"

"See! You are not as dumb as you look, Ren." Rangiku exclaimed happily.

"Oh, shut up!" He turned to the innocently smiling woman. "But what do you want from me, if you have everything figured out already?" he addressed the rest.

"Well, we need confirmation." Hitsugaya said.

"Sir, there is no way in hell I could give you that. The only thing I know is that they are training together now. Kuchiki-taicho is Ichigo´s new kido teacher. And knowing my captain, I would suspect that he was smiling, because he found some new way of how to make Ichigo miserable during training. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is excellent teacher, but his methods sometimes are...well, let´s say unorthodox."

"What? He is training Ichigo? Izuru, did you know about that?" Rangiku turned to the former teacher of the young captain. Kira only shrugged.

"I mean, it is really nice of you guys that you want to make my captain happy, though I am not convinced that everyone here is here for that purpose," Renji gave a meaningful look to Rangiku and Yumichika and a short questioning one to Ikkaku, "but I really think you should not in any sense intervene. If either one of them finds out they will kill you. Instantly."

"They just won´t find out then.." Shunsui winked. But a hand was put on his shoulder to stop him from any further comment.

"Renji, you cannot possibly see it the way I and Kyoraku do. We _knew_ Byakuya when he was married to Hisana. It was a completely different person back then. He was content, almost popular and he would smile at least once in a while. That smile I saw on him the other day, reminded me of those days. And I found hope that there still might be someone or something that could make him happy again." Ukitaku continued.

There was an awkward silence after this statement. Not very many people could even picture Byakuya smiling, let alone loving someone.

"Ah, this is turning into some chick-flick." Ikkaku grunted and was getting up to leave.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika stopped him.

"What? It is! We are grown men and we are talking about emotions and shit. That is disgusting, if you ask me." He argued looking back at Yumichika.

"Hey I am not a man!" Rangiku protested. Few people chucked at that, which resulted in her glaring at them.

After that there was a long silence. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought. Only Ikkaku wasn't but Yumichika was literally holding him, so he would not leave the room. Those two were having a whispered argument about that.

"Well I should probably get back to work." Renji stood up. When nobody told him to stay, he started to leave. When he reached the door, he turned around and uttered: "I really think you should not interfere. That just might be the biggest help." He sighed and left.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his office, going through papers like always. He was almost done. _Murphy´s laws...When I want to have lots to do, there are almost no reports to go through._ He sighed._ Crap._

Soon enough he was done with the administrative. There was no avoiding it now, he had to do the stupid calligraphy thing. He was pretty sure that if he didn't, Byakuya would find some way to get it out of him anyway. He remembered Renji´s stories all too well. He took out a paper, brush and ink. It looked so easy, when Byakuya was doing it, but somehow Ichigo could not make the sign look so nice or fluent in its strokes. It´s not like it was his first time writing it, but every time before he used a pen or pencil and you just hold those differently. The brush seemed like a vicious enemy right now. For crying out loud, he used pens and not brushes even for his reports! He was holding the brush in his right hand, but the weight of the thing seemed off. He was staring at the blank paper in front of him trying to get himself to calm down.

There was a knock on his door. "Ichigo? You still there? Can I come in?" A familiar voice called him.

"Since when are you asking me whether you can come in, Renji?"

The door opened and his tall friend entered the office. "Ah, well...I just came to see how you are doing. That´s all.." Something was off about the way he was made Ichigo finally look up to him only to find Renji´s gaze securely locked with the floor.

"Renji?"

Renji met his eyes and at that moment noticed what was Ichigo doing. He smiled. "So you are supposed to train your concentration, huh?"

"How´d you know? Did he make you do the same?" Ichigo was surprised. He couldn't recall Renji ever mentioning something like that to him ever before.

"Yeah, sort of.." Renji looked like he was going down his memory lane. Some of it clearly amused him. "So what sign are you supposed to draw?"

"Tea." Ichigo said almost disgusted.

The red-head chuckled. "So what? You don't like tea or something?"

"Fuck that. I just don't see how this is gonna help with kido. And what am I supposed to tell the general in few weeks? _Oh, you know, I was too busy painting some pretty pictures in Byakuya´s garden, so there was obviously no time or need for me to improve my skills. _I am sure he would love a report like that."

"You should definitely tell him that." Renji was laughing now.

"But why did you come to see me? You looked like there was something wrong." Ichigo put the brush down. This might take a while.

"Nah, there´s nothin´ wrong. I just came by to say hi and stuff." Renji ran a hand through his hair. He was a poor liar.

Ichigo leaned against his chair in response and folded his arms. "Uh-huh." He was clearly not fooled.

"Well..." Renji sighed. "Never mind."

"Spit it out already, will you? Why did you then come looking like a beaten dog if you didn't want to talk about it, huh?"

"´Cause I maybe thought that you could take my mind off of it. That ever occurred to you?" Renji snapped back then sighed."Sorry, didn't mean it like that. It´s just that I can't tell you, so.."

"Ok, then. Well, sorry, but I can't indulge you in a conversation now if you only came to say _hi and stuff_. As you can see I got _homework _ to do, so." Ichigo made a face clearly showing what he was thinking about the homework.

Renji laughed. "That I can. I am going to make us some tea. You will need it for sure."

"You are not staying to mock me! Go...do something." Ichigo was already on his feet and shoving laughing Renji out of the door.

"Hey! Not even a little bit?" Renji was pleading mockingly in between laughter.

"No." Ichigo seemed a great deal embarrassed. He shoved his friend out of the office and closed the door.

"Oh, you can't be that bad." Ichigo could hear Renji yelling from the hallway and laughing.

"Good, so it seems I got his mind off of whatever it was. Now back to work." he said to himself.

He sat down and with resolve took up the brush, dipped it in the ink and let his hand hover above the ink-container for a bit. _Calm down. Concentrate._ He took a deep breath and begun his first serious attempt.

"That´s not that bad." Ichigo evaluated the result of his hard-work. He took another paper and tried again. The second painting was even better. It really did some miraculous things when he calmed down. The young captain was happy with his last painting, so he decided to do one more and take that to Byakuya. He had still some time before he was supposed to leave, so he just leaned back in his chair, joined hands behind his head and closed his eyes to fully enjoy this little free alone time.

"Oh, goodie! You aren't doing anything!" Rangiku exclaimed, startling the man.

"Rangiku? What the hell?"

"Oh, I just thought I drop by and say hi." she gave him one of her most innocent smiles.

"Oh, really? There has been way too many people doing that today. I have to be becoming quite popular for some reason." He mocked her.

"That you are." The blonde winked at him. "So how are you? Any news?"

"I take it, you already know about my new teacher then."

"Oh, so you have a new teacher? That is good."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, like that isn't the reason why you're here."

"Ah, don't be like that. I even brought some sake." She smiled again. There was a lot of danger hidden in that smile, but if you didn't know her well enough you wouldn't even notice.

"Look, I gotta go anyway. So how about we postpone this little interrogation. Tomorrow for lunch sounds good to you?" Ichigo was already on his feet. He knew he wouldn't shake her off easily, so he at least made himself some time to think what to tell her and what not, though technically there was nothing _to_ tell anyway. But one had to be careful with this woman.

"Ok, tomorrow then. Have fun." And there was that wink again. Not a good sign.

* * *

"I am telling you, we should stop making these meetings in your mansion. Seriously. There are people coming to my office acting weird all of a sudden!" Ichigo was telling Byakuya, though the man hardly looked like he was even listening to him.

"Byakuya! Are you even listening to me?" Ichigo demanded the attention of his teacher more loudly.

"I am. Show me the signs."

"God, one of these days someone will really kill you for the lack of people skills." He muttered under his breath while handing him the paper.

"Doubtful."

Ichigo shot him an incredulous look. The man could hear as good as a lynx. "So? What do you think? We can go back to normal training, right?"

Byakuya was studying the painting very closely and made no sound or expression to clear whether he was satisfied with it or not.

"So?"

"Impatient, are we?" He finally turned to face Ichigo. "It is good actually."

"No way! The Kuchiki Byakuya gave me a compliment just now." Ichigo mocked him, though he was beaming with pride inside.

"Let us test whether you remember how to calm down and concentrate. Shall we try Baykurai again?" The raven-haired man decided to ignore Ichigo´s previous comment. He will make him pay for that in other ways.

"In here?"

Byakuya looked around, evaluating the premises. "Lets go to that training ground." He finally said.

Ichigo almost leaped for shunpo, but he felt a hand on his forearm and stopped. Was Byakuya really touching his hand?

"By going I meant walking. I need to get to know you better if I am to teach you properly. We can use the walk for just that purpose." He explained.

Ichigo let out a big sigh. "Man, it´s like you want the people to talk about us. Really, Byakuya, if I hadn't known any better I'd think you are hitting on me by now." And with that he made his way out of the garden.

"Why aren't you thinking so then?" There was not a hint of taunting in that question.

"What?"

Byakuya just looked at him. They walked for a while in silence, since Ichigo didn't really feel like answering.

But he soon started a new topic."Why the hell do you need to get to know me for? Did you _get to know _Renji, when you trained him?" Ichigo was defensive.

"Renji was born in Rukongai. He went through the Academy here and then served for a long time in the Eleventh division. Renji´s way of thinking was not hard to figure out. Yours on the other hand...Yours puzzles me. You are not responding to situations the way any of us would. Your principles are strict and one-way oriented. But since you were told you have to stay here, your whole personality changed, it seems. Like I said, you puzzle me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Man, you have got to be really bored if things like that interest you." Byakuya looked at him in surprise. "Never mind. Anyway, I wanted to ask you one question for quite a while now." Ichigo paused and looked for approval to continue. Byakuya nodded. "Well, how come you are so talkative all of a sudden?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I thought you were going to ask for my sisters hand, when you said you have been meaning to ask me for _ a while_."

"What?" Ichigo turned red and started running his hand through his hair. "Why...why would you think that? I mean..it´s not like she isn't ...I mean...uhm.." He didn't know what to say or where to look. This was very unexpected and he wasn't really interested in her, anyway.

"Oh, hello Byakuya. Kurosaki-san. What a lovely day for a walk, isn't it?" Ukitake called on them. He was sitting on a bench with Shunsui. Both of them were smiling towards the walking men.

"It is indeed." Byakuya confirmed and bowed his head in greeting.

"Yes, it brings out the most beautiful colors in everything, doesn't it?" Shunsui winked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, well we have a training that we should get to. So sorry, but we gotta go." red again, Ichigo hastily replied and started for the training field. Byakuya was right behind him.

"I told you this was not a good idea!" he sneered at his companion as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I don't understand why are you so upset about people talking about something, which clearly is not true."

"Maybe, because it isn't true! And why are you having so much fun anyway? Weren't you supposed to be all about your pride and honor?" he snapped back.

Byakuya did not grace this with any answer. The entered the training field in silence.

"Attack."

* * *

"I need to speak with general Yamamoto, right away." Nemu told the guards at the First Division. When they notified him and told her she could go to his office, she wasted no time. It was not like Nemu to hurry. But when she reached the office, she calmed to her old-self immediately.

Nemu bowed and handed a piece of paper to Yamamoto. It was a report from the Twelfth Division. There has been some abnormal Hollow activity in the Real World. The regular stationed teams would clearly not suffice.

"I see." The general said. "Please notify all the captains and lieutenants."

**So, I hope it is not too slow for you. I just really love conversations. And again thank you for support. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Ultimate Exam**

The Hell Butterflies were immediately sent to all captains and lieutenants. Within ten minutes everyone arrived to the assembly hall of the First Division. All captains were standing neatly in two rows with their lieutenants behind their backs. General Yamamoto was already facing them all from his usual spot, Ryujin Jakka in his hands.

"I summoned you here, because I have received a rather unsettling report from the Twelfth Division." Yamamoto opened the meeting. "Kurotsuchi- taicho, would you please enlighten the rest of the captains and lieutenants here."

Kurotsuchi stepped forward. "One of my subordinates notified me of an abnormal Hollow activity in the Human realm. There seems to be a vast number of them appearing there. Based on the data we have gathered I would say that Shinigami stationed in the Real world could be having problems while dealing with them. The fascinating thing is that the appearing Hollows are of different levels, though none of them is Menos. Truly fascinating."

"Hmm... It seems like they have a civil war going on in Huenco Mundo. That would be a plausible reason for so many low-level Hollow to appear all of a sudden in the Real world, wouldn´t it? It seems like someone is trying to build a strong army out of nothing and real quick." Shunsui mused aloud.

"That would be a stupid move. They would have to know that we would come and kill them all." Soi Fong said.

"Not necessarily. Maybe they are trying to lure us out to attack with stronger ones later. Possibly to revenge those we have killed during the Winter war." Ukitake offered.

"I doubt that would be the case, Ukitake. Hollows do not create bonds among themselves. The relationships that come to existence among them are purely of dominance and hunger for power. If there was any emotion they might feel towards us, I´d say it would be gratitude for extinguishing their rivals. I would agree that this is an attempt on creating, rather quickly, a strong army." Byakuya opposed.

"I, myself, am also inclined towards this possibility. Unfortunately we cannot afford to completely rule out the other option, which Ukitake pointed out. Therefore I suggest each of you send me a list of people, which are skilled enough but might also need some additional experience of either Real world or fighting Hollows. Each squad is to send 5 Shinigami. The chosen ones from all the squads should be accompanied by at least one captain and one lieutenant. Any comments?" Yamamoto said.

"Sir," Byakuya bowed his head and stepped forward, "you mentioned that there should be at least one captain and one lieutenant to accompany the chosen Shinigami. May I suggest Kurosaki Ichigo. It might be a good opportunity for him to practice kido. I am confident that with his level of reiatsu he will be able to defeat even the strongest of the Hollows. I, myself, would accompany him to watch him and step in if necessary." He bowed again and returned to the line.

"Approved."

"Wait! Don't I get any say in it?" Ichigo blurted out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, think of this as your final admission test. You are to leave with the group. You will be fighting using your kido skills only, thus your zanpakuto must stay here in Seireitei." The old man open one eye and looked to Ichigo as if to dare him to disagree.

The boy just hung his head. These psychological games will be the death of him one day.

_Great. And I will have Byakuya behind my back all the time._ He thought sourly.

"Is there anyone against this decision?" Voice of the general filled the hall again.

Silence engulfed the room for few seconds.

"All the assigned Shinigami shall gather at the Senkaimon gate within an hour, then. Dismissed."

* * *

Exactly one hour after the meeting, the gate of Senkaimon opened. Sixty-five Shinigamis, Byakuya and Ichigo left for the Real world.

_Home, sweet home. _Ichigo thought as he saw his hometown of Karakura. But he was on a mission now. He was being tested. The uneasiness of not having his zanpakuto with was radiating out of him.

"You should tame your reiatsu." Byakuya whispered from behind the young Shinigami and then addressed the rest. "As you are well aware we are here as mere reinforcements. The representants of each squad have been given coordinates for the parts of town they are responsible for. Kurosaki-taicho and I will form a separate group. In case of emergency only use the communicators you've been given by the Twelfth Squad. Understood?" There was a choral "hai". "Go." Byakuya added quietly. Within seconds he and Ichigo were the only ones there.

The raven-haired man shifted his attention on to Ichigo. "I am here only to watch." He handed Ichigo one of the phones, which could be used also as a Hollow detector and disappeared.

"And fuck you too, Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled at the empty space where Byakuya stood before. This was wrong. He knew it was. His kido skills were far away from good for actual combat. But with Byakuya proposing him to go and saying that the level of his skills is sufficient in front of everyone, he couldn't simply yell at him that he is nuts. Well he could, but he would shatter his own pride in front of everyone, too. _I bet that this was what the bastard counted on!_ _And they call this the final admission test. Final admission test my ass!_ But as they say the best way to learn how to swim is to get dropped in the water. If he survived Aizen, he sure as hell won't go down for some stupid little Hollow. Calm and concentration. Ichigo took in a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

The phone started to vibrate in his hand, forcing him to look at it. There were five Hollows on the eastern perimeter of the town. He didn't have to worry about that, his area of attention was elsewhere. Another vibration. This one was his. _You just watch, Byakuya! You are next!_

He quickly followed the direction of a little pulsing dot on the display. It was not long until he could feel the power of the beast. It was resonating throughout his whole body. _Weren't they supposed to be low-level Hollows?_ A quick alarming thought ran through his mind. But there was no time for thinking here. The Hollow was huge. Ichigo was thinking that it wasn't that far from reaching Menos. It noticed him immediately. _Crap. _There was no point in running. The beast was looking him up and down, clearly evaluating how big a threat he was. _Calm and concentrate. _The Hollow roared and started for Ichigo. _Calm the fuck down and concentrate. _The power of the Hollow was vast and untamed. This one has been apparently a frequent guest to the buffet called Earth for the past few days. Ichigo stood still. He felt the resolve running through his veins. This one was his.

"Come and get me, you little piece of shit!" He roared and ran to meet his opponent half-way. "Way of destruction, number four. BYAKURAI!" The adrenalin was pumping through his whole body as the thick rod of white lightning came bursting from his outstretched hand. His concentration did not waver this time. The Hollow was not all that stupid and shifted sideways, so that it would hit his shoulder, which was covered with a white bone-like hard skin. It was a good call, since it shattered upon the impact of Ichigo's attack. The boy wasted no time and fired another one. The Hollow roared and tried to hit the young Shinigami with one of his humongous hands. He barely dodged it. _Crap, I need something stronger than Byakurai for this fellow. _He shot a few more lightning at it, only adding to its rage and then he moved a great distance back, yelling so that he wouldn't lose the attention of his enemy. Good, the Hollow was running towards him. The young captain had just enough time to quickly say the incantation of a stronger spell and then roared: "SHAKKAHO!" A huge red ball of energy went flying with astonishing speed at his enemy. There was a loud sound of explosion and the Hollow disappeared, having his head practically blasted away. Ichigo was standing there, panting. Fighting with kido only, took a toll on him.

"Byakuya! You son of bitch! Come back here this is not a vacation!" He yelled in no particular direction.

The phone vibrated again. This time it kept vibrating. _How many more are going to come?! _Ichigo was running again. There were another three in his vicinity.

"Yo, idiots! No food here for you today!" The frenzy of battle already engulfed Ichigo´s rational mind.

These three weren't as big as his first. The one on the left looked like a giant armored worm. The other two had more or less a detectable human form, though one had a giant thick tale with six very sharp-looking spikes at the end and the other had a very nasty looking suckers coming from his chest. Ichigo sure as hell didn't feel like empirically testing just what those might be sucking out of a person. But he felt confident now after his last victory. The three of them roared in unison. Ichigo held his ground and started the incantation again. He miscalculated things this time. The worm-like one was way faster than the other two and bit Ichigo´s leg before he could even notice anything. It lifted him as quickly as it descended before and slammed the orange devil against one the buildings making a brand new window in the wall. The hold on Ichigo´s leg never disappeared though, pulling him back outside again and slamming him on the pavement this time. The other Hollows didn't want to be left out apparently. Ichigo had to be like a raw steak in front of lion for them. The more powerful reiatsu, the better the food. As the other two went rushing in for the easy kill, slamming into each other, he managed to get out of the way. There was blood running down his spine and dripping from his chin. His eyes were blazing. They are going to pay for that.

_You. Will. Die. _

The Hollows realized soon enough that their prey had escaped them. The rage hitting its peak, they came running at the young captain. Ichigo knew he didn't have time for the little poem to help him concentrate, but he felt like he improved enough to take them down even without it.

"Way of destruction number thirty-one, Shakkaho!"

Wrong move. He still needed that incantation. A huge red ball of energy did emerge but only to explode in his face by the time it fully formed. Ichigo was sent flying. The shockwave of the blast slowed the Hollows down a bit at least. He was to experience those suckers soon enough.

* * *

The over-confident examinee knocked himself unconscious. Byakuya was there the whole time watching him fight. Ichigo was doing great until that little idiot decided he was good enough to do the thirty-one without incantation.

_Unbelievable. _

He saw him lying on the ground unconscious, the Hollows quickly approaching, though not as quickly for Byakuya to have no time to jump in and move Ichigo somewhere safe. But he made no attempt to interfere. He simply watched. Ichigo has proved countless times that a little unconsciousness was nothing to him. He will for sure snap out of it any moment. Byakuya was calm; Ichigo will kill them any moment now. He knew it, he fought him himself several times and he trained him for couple of days, plus the battle frenzy seemed always as a good catalyst of his abilities in the past. But Ichigo was still, there was no movement and even his reiatsu seemed oddly calm. By the time Byakuya realized that he will not get up, it was too late. The three had reached the defenseless body and each took a different part of it and stretched it in the most unnatural angle in order to steal it from each other. When Byakuya finally arrived at the scene of the fight he could hear lots of cracking and some other weird noises coming from the direction of Ichigo´s body. The raven-haired Shinigami wasted no time and with three quick moves disposed of all three Hollows, then swiftly turned around to catch Ichigo´s body. Byakuya briefly looked him over to estimate the extent of his injuries. All of his limbs were dangling in the air, some of them were contorted in funny angles. At least all them were still attached to his body.

Byakuya set for the direction of Urahara shop. The boy needed medical attention immediately. He quickly checked his communicator, but everybody seemed fine. Good.

* * *

"Urahara!" Byakuya was standing in the doorway with a limp body in his hands. Oddly there was no one in the front part of the shop.

The characteristic clapping of sandals could be heard soon enough. "There is no need to yell, my friend." One of his hands was holding the fan and the other was waving at Byakuya in an appeasing gesture. Just then Kisuke noticed the body in Byakuya´s hands.

"What..." He did not get to say much more. Byakuya´s cold expression stopped him. He was breathing irregularly.

"Follow me." the former Shinigami said and started for the back room.

There was a mattress and Kisuke gestured Byakuya to lay Ichigo there. He did so very gently.

"What happened?" All the joking gone from his voice now, Urahara looked at the older captain.

"Three Hollows couldn't decide whom he belonged to." Byakuya´s blank expression was back.

Urahara shot a meaningful look at him. Then he noticed the slight trembling in Byakuya´s hands. "Are you ok?"

The other man nodded, then glared at Urahara. "Can you help him?" Kisuke nodded briefly. After that Byakuya, clearly relieved, left.

* * *

_Aww. Why does it feel like every single bone in my body has been shattered to pieces? Crap. Ok, I am not breathing deeply from now on..._

"Kurosaki-san? Are you awake?" called a familiar voice.

The eyelids had to weigh a ton. _I guess I used too much of reiatsu then._ When he finally managed to open his eyes, Ichigo saw a blond man in a hat hovering above his face. But the picture was too blurry for him to recognize anything.

"Oh, good! You are awake." the man smiled.

"Wh...What...happened?" Ichigo´s voice was hoarse. The man put a straw in his mouth to help him drink some water.

"Where...am I?"

The man waited patiently.

"Urahara? What the..? Fuck! Aw!" Ichigo regained full consciousness now.

"I am glad you are doing better, Kurosaki-san." Urahara answered in his typical singing manner.

"What the hell happened to me?" Ichigo was carefully looking himself over. "Fuck. It blew up, didn't it?" He put his head back on the pillow. "But I am here and alive, so I had to take out those three with me." he mused aloud. When there was no response to this, he asked more directly. "I did take them out with me, right?"

"I wouldn't know, Kurosaki-san."

"Huh? Then how did I wound up in here? I thought you found me and brought me here."

"No, he didn't." answered a velvet voice. "Urahara?" The addressed got the message clear and loud. He left the room immediately.

"And no, you did not take the three Hollows down with you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya finished answering.

There was silence in the room for a while. The two men were just watching each other. Then Ichigo finally broke it. Unable to look into Byakuya´s eyes he shifted his gaze on the other side of the room and uttered quietly: "I am sorry, Byakuya."

When he turned back there was no one in the room anymore. He sighed.

* * *

He failed. Again. It is the responsibility of a teacher to protect and help their students if necessary. He failed at that. He was overconfident again. That kid seems to bring out all the bad parts of him.

Byakuya was launching against a tree in some random park. It fulfilled all of his desires at the present time. It had trees and it was vacant. He needed to be alone. There was one thing that was puzzling him. Why did boy apologize. It didn't make any sense. The only plausible explanation would be that Kurosaki would be concerned for Byakuya´s pride. Pride of the teacher. He would be sorry for failing his trust that he can successfully fight only with kido. He would be sorry for making him look bad in front of the others in Gotei. But that just didn't fit in the picture of the young man as Byakuya created it in his mind. It was most definitely true that he hardly knew Ichigo. The only thing he was certain about was the way Kurosaki Ichigo fights.

When he tried to get to know him, he was shut down. The young man clearly did not like being the centre of attention. It seemed that he hardly ever noticed how often that happened. He had been centre of everyone´s attention since he has first set foot in Rukongai. Everything that Byakuya has been able to gather about the orange-haired devil screamed of contradiction. Byakuya always thought of himself as good in judging others in their character and actions. It never took him long to know exactly what to say or do to make someone do whatever was needed. But this one puzzled him. Every single time he thought he finally had him figured out, Ichigo did something that would prove Byakuya wrong.

Byakuya hated not knowing. He was able not to care about anything, because he would _know_ the outcome the second two people started talking. He was forced to stay alert with Ichigo. He was forced to get to know him actively.

But the question still remained, why would he apologize. He was the one who almost died.

Luckily, the phone vibrated, thus interrupting his looped thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo was still lying on the mattress. Tessai and Urahara were at his sides healing him.

"How are you feeling, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked. He has been trying to make a small talk for a while now.

"Better. Thank you for helping me." The answer was monotone.

Tessai and Urahara exchanged worried looks, but both of them remained silent.

"Where is Jinta and Ururu?" Ichigo asked. He noticed just now the odd calm and peace that resided within the shop.

"They are out helping with the Hollow intrusion." The blonde answered smiling. "Could you please try to sit up now, Kurosaki-san?"

His body was still sore, but Ichigo did as he was asked. The broken bones were already healed it seemed. Though the bruising was only emerging. _I will look like an Easter egg in a few days._

"How does it feel?" Urahara asked as soon as Ichigo was sitting.

"I am still a little sore, but I feel like my bones are intact again." As if he was trying to prove his point he stretched one of his arms and twisted it a few times. "I could even stand, I think."

"Oh, I am sure you could, Kurosaki-san. But you should stay in bed until tomorrow morning at least. You sustained lot of internal injuries. You should rest." Urahara was on his feet already, fan in his hand.

When Ichigo didn't look like he was going to listen to the advice, Tessai leaned in front of his face and simply said: "Stay put." That did the trick. Ichigo did not make any other attempts on standing up.

"Would you like something to eat, Kurosaki-san?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Ichigo felt really tired all of a sudden. And depressed. Even though he did not want to admit it to himself yet, he regretted letting Byakuya down. The man clearly trusted in him. Otherwise he would have never left him there on the battlefield alone and he, Kurosaki Ichigo, failed him. He didn't even want to think about when they go back to Seireitei.

Since Jinta and Ururu were not back yet, it meant that the battle was still raging on. And his second opponent, well opponents, rendered him useless. No, he had to be honest with himself. It was he, himself, who rendered him useless. And now will come the consequences of that. Consequences of his failure.

With thoughts like these Ichigo slowly drifted to sleep. He didn't even hear Urahara coming in and then leaving again, when he saw that Ichigo was already sleeping. Ichigo seeked shelter in the oblivion of deep sleep.

Urahara smiled in the doorway. "Yes. You are a very interesting man indeed, Kurosaki Ichigo."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Consequences**

Ichigo woke up. The only thing he was capable of was to stare at the ceiling. He screwed up his final admission test. He will be kicked out of Gotei. His status as a captain will cease to exist.

The orange-haired boy folded his arms underneath his head.

_Crap._ _I sort of liked being a captain. I had my squad of guys I could trust. I had something to keep me going, to push me to better myself. _

This was the first time he actually realized how much that post meant to him. The captaincy was made for him. Well it did seem so now at least, when he was about to lose it. _There just have to be something….I gotta fix it._ But he couldn't figure out how. The depression was growing.

Urahara peaked into the room. "Oh, good morning, Kurosaki-san. How are you feeling today?" He was walking towards Ichigo with some weird things in his hands. They looked like some kind of equipment which someone like Urahara Kisuke could be using for medical purposes or something like that, but the orange-haired boy sure as hell didn't feel like exploring the function of those in person.

Ichigo quickly sat up. "Good morning, Urahara. I am feeling good."

"Is that so? I thought I felt something different. Let me take a closer look." He noticed the slight alarm on Ichigo's face and laughed. "Oh, don't worry about these, Kurosaki-san. These are for my experiments and you are not part of those." And after a little while he added with a grin. "Yet."

The young man was praying to every god, that it really was_ meant_ a joke. The blonde sure was a wicked one; you never knew what he might pull next. Meanwhile Urahara reached Ichigo and felt his head. It was normal temperature. He looked him up and down. Apart from the severe bruising there was nothing wrong with the young man.

"The battle is almost finished in case you were wondering. You don't have to feel depressed, Kurosaki-san." He voiced the other possibility he came up with.

Actually, Ichigo wasn't wondering about the battle. He was utterly consumed with self-pity. But that comment snapped him out of it a bit.

"It is? And how is it going?" _And where is Byakuya? Did he go to fight again? He probably had to finish what I couldn´t…_

"The vast number of Hollows and the fact that they were in a way working together made it a rather challenging experience, but nothing what skilled Shinigami could not handle." Kisuke looked like he was thinking, then nodded and continued. "So it is finished already. The last of Hollows was just moments ago sent back to Huenco Mundo." He was beaming.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo was lying again with hands joined under his head. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed the slight stomp on his pride.

Urahara was on his way out of the room. Though when he reached the doorway, he turned around and said with a smile: "There is some breakfast in the kitchen if you would like. There is nothing like a big breakfast before training." Then winked and disappeared.

It took a while before Ichigo got what he was just told.

_Right!_

* * *

Byakuya just witnessed the last of the invading Hollows being sent back to Huenco Mundo. It was done smoothly. One of the young Shinigami needed just one blow to do so. This one had promise. Byakuya went to him and asked his credentials, making sure he will remember everything. The young man was beaming. It did not happen to you every day that someone like Kuchiki Byakuya would come to talk to you, much less ask for your name and rank.

Right afterwards the captain made everyone gather. "Kurosaki-taicho and I have some more business here to attend to, so we will not be coming back with you." He looked around and then nodded for the Shinigamis to leave. None of the group asked for more details. You simply don't question Kuchiki Byakuya.

When the raven-haired man was left alone, he took a deep breath. Park. He needed to go back to the park. The trees and the vacancy of it calmed him; it was easier to think there. And it was vital for him to come up with a plan.

The weather was not pleasant. It was windy and the sky was dull. Byakuya was leaning against one of the trees again, watching the romance between wind and leaves of trees. The wind would caress them and then leave them dangling, wanting more, only to come back and make it up to them. It seemed like a never ending cycle. The captain of the Sixth division was always fascinated by simple things like that. If you perceive it right, you can find even in the simplest of things a beautiful and breathtaking complexity or poetry (which one of those is simply related to the mood you are in, since they are practically the same thing). Now the problem that currently needed his attention was about the fact that his student, Kurosaki Ichigo, failed the exam he rushed. No one except him knew it though, so that was good. Well, no one has _seen_ it in person. Byakuya was sure that they have felt the spike in reiatsu and the sudden emptiness afterwards, but that could be explained... He should go to look at the orange-haired devil to see how bad he looks. Depending on that he would write the report. The bruising might be troublesome.

No! That is not the real problem here! Once again it was a clash between different types of his pride – his pride as a teacher and his pride as a Shinigami, captain in Gotei. But he never swore anything to Ichigo, did he? No. So, there you go, problem solved. Byakuya sighed.

_I have to be getting rather old if it takes me so long to figure out such a trivial thing._

Nature always did help him in tough times and it wasn't any different now. Byakuya had his mind set up and went back to Urahara´s. He would announce his decision, though he will not qualify it as such. There is no need for anyone else to know that there are times when he is uncertain. Besides it would look like he actually cares what happens to that boy and who would want that.

Jinta and Ururu were cleaning outside the shop as usual. The only acknowledgement Kuchiki Byakuya got from them was a nod from Jinta and a look with a quiet greeting from Ururu. Needless to say he was not the most popular guest of the shop. Byakuya didn't mind for it was neither the first time nor the last that people acted like this to him. He preferred to take it as a sign of respect rather than bad feelings towards his person. He did notice when people didn't like him though, but chose not to care.

Byakuya entered the shop only to see Urahara Kisuke at the back, sitting behind his round conference table. The blonde was drinking tea as usual.

"So you did come back. I was wondering whether you would, Kuchiki-sama." His eyes were not visible but you could easily guess what would be in them. Urahara was amused.

"He _is_ my responsibility." Byakuya´s cold voice retorted.

"Why, indeed he is." The singing voice came again.

Byakuya just arched his perfect eyebrow. However that did not do much with Kisuke, who simply kept drinking his tea.

Byakuya was forced to ask aloud, not much to his liking. "Where is he?"

Urahara did not respond. This was fun.

"I asked you a question Urahara." The raven-haired man snarled after a while.

"You don't feel him?" The amusement was clear as a day in Urahara´s voice.

That made Byakuya actually perceive his surroundings. _I should not be getting so careless. What is wrong with me?_ Now that he did, he knew exactly where the youngster is. The older captain was not impressed. He made a threatening step towards Urahara.

"Tell me he is not…" He didn't have it in him to finish the sentence.

Kisuke didn't answer; instead he took another sip of his tea.

There weren't many people that had skills of manipulation and brains to do it comparable to Kuchiki Byakuya, but Urahara Kisuke was for sure one of them. And both of them were well aware of the fact.

Suddenly there was a hand on the conference table. Right next to Kisuke´s tea. Byakuya was leaning in for a whispered threat, but he was stopped dead-still by the blonde´s comment.

"Have I ever told you how much I used to envy you the hair you have." Kisuke even went that far as to touch it. "It´s like black gold. I…"

The addressed one was not taken aback for long. He yanked the blonde's hand away.

"Didn't I tell you to help him?" Byakuya dangerously snarled.

"And I did. Not that I had to in the first place. He is well as you can feel, Byakuya." Kisuke kept drinking his tea. "Go see for yourself if you wish."

_Like I need your written consent for that, you idiot._ Byakuya thought.

He decided not to dwell on the many things that were wrong with the conversation they just had. He was here for Ichigo.

Finding the underground training grounds was not difficult. He didn't hesitate and went right in. The stupid little boy _was_ indeed training! He had thirty-one blew up in his face not so long ago and he _was training_. What was he sorry about, then?

Well, this little idea probably didn't come from his own head.

_One of these days, Urahara Kisuke, you will feel the loving embrace of Senbonzakura._

However Ichigo didn't seem to have noticed him. He was sitting with his back towards Byakuya, hand outstretched and in not very regular intervals there would be a red halo over his head. The orange hair would look like a fire at those times. This fascinated Byakuya, all the anger forgotten for now. He leaned against one of the rocks, concealed his reiatsu, to be on the safe side, and observed.

* * *

Ichigo didn't waste any time and went to the training ground right after breakfast. Byakuya could be back any second now that the battle is over. He had to master the Shakkaho in the meantime. Maybe he could convince him then to go find some other Hollow and finish the exam properly. This might work. Kuchiki Byakuya is a reasonable man... sort of.

When he was down in the training field, Ichigo realized that he actually had no clue as to how to improve himself in such a short time. Doubts began to creep in his mind. Then the savior showed himself.

"Would you be needing any assistance, Kurosaki-san?" came a singing voice from behind Ichigo, startling him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Urahara laughed. "No, not really."

"Well since you came here anyway…" The young Shinigami was scratching the back of his head. "Do you by any chance know of a way how to learn kido spells real fast?"

"Way of destruction or binding?"

"Shakkaho, actually. I really need to nail this one." Ichigo was looking directly at Urahara now, hope rising within him.

"I see. Well of course. The easiest and quickest would be to try maintaining small red balls of energy while making sure they do not blow up in your face" He winked at the other man. "And then if that works make them bigger and try to throw them on some target – I would suggest an immobile one for the beginning. That is if my assumption, that you want to use it _without_ the incantation, is correct." He was smiling.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks." Ichigo was still running his hand through the orange hair. He wasn´t a big fan of asking others for help. He liked to be the one giving it.

"Oh my, I am so sorry but I will have to excuse myself I have to go humor a guest, who shall arrive shortly." Urahara didn't even wait for Ichigo to respond in any way and disappeared.

_I wouldn´t wanna go against him in a real battle. _Ichigo thought.

"Ok." He said out loud in a sarcastic way.

The orange-haired boy then looked around looking for some good spot to sit and practice. The choice was made quickly, after all he should have been practicing already. He sat down in an Indian style, one hand outstretched while the other was resting in his lap.

_Deep breath. Concentrate. Feel your reiatsu. Channel it. Breathe out. _ Ichigo started his small kido-helping mantra in his head.

He would make a little red ball of energy then make it disappear. Then a bigger one and make it disappear again. It was going well. Nothing blew up in his face yet. He kept making the balls bigger and bigger. The larger they were the harder it was to keep them stable and non-exploding. There was sweat running alongside his face. But he kept on going. After three hours his self-confidence reached the point, when he thought it was feasible for him to make a ball of almost all the energy he had. When it didn't go off on him, the ecstasy came.

_Yes! Yes! Zangetsu man, did you see that? _There was a low humming sound in the back of his head, which was all Zangetsu wanted to share to this topic.

Ichigo stood up, his hand still outstretched and prepared for an attack. He was standing right in front of a nicely carved rock. Well that will change. A relatively big red ball of energy appeared under the palm of his hand. Ichigo aimed and announced: "Shakkaho." For a split second he thought it could work. It didn´t. The whole thing blew up on him again. Luckily it was much smaller than the one, which knocked him out during the battle. Ichigo was lying on the ground cursing loudly, when a voice came from behind him.

"Don´t you think that you have proven well enough the last time that using Shakkaho is a rather inefficient way of suicide?"

Byakuya appeared on the scene.

"That is why you go out in teams - to have someone to finish you off or watch as the foe does that for him." Came the sarcastic answer as the young Shinigami was getting up on his feet again.

Byakuya smiled a little at that comment. After all Ichigo couldn't see him. Meanwhile Ichigo turned around to face the other man.

"Seriously, Byakuya. You came here to gloat or what?"

"The battle is over. We should return and report to the Captain Commander." The raven-haired man was all business now.

"I am not done here." Ichigo announced, meeting Byakuya's eyes.

The other one didn't move a muscle, apparently waiting for the explanation to come. They glared at each other for a while.

Then all of a sudden Byakuya asked: "Why did you say you were sorry?"

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. Frown deepening. He had thought that Byakuya didn't hear that. He had thought that the other man was already gone when he apologized. And now he wants an explanation? Why? What for?

"What difference does the reason make?"

"Significant one." Was all the answer that Ichigo got. This man, the captain of the Sixth Division was driving him nuts. He changed like a spring weather.

Byakuya was observing the non-verbal reactions Ichigo was showing. His arms were folded on his chest which made it crystal clear that this was not a topic he would like to continue discussing. He would shift his weight from one leg to the other, but both would be positioned so that his weight would be distributed evenly. This was clearly a defensive stance. Now Byakuya wanted to know even more why Ichigo said what he said.

"Are you embarrassed of the reason why? Is that why you don't want to answer my question?" He continued his offensive.

Ichigo suddenly looked up at him. A mix of emotions dancing in his eyes - anger, surprise, weariness and perplexity. At that moment Byakuya felt another presence descending to the training ground. He sighed and turned around and waited for the owner of the shop to reach them.

"Kurosaki-san, how is it going? Any progress?" Urahara asked as soon as he reached the two men, completely ignoring Byakuya.

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo´s mind was elsewhere. This whole mission was a disaster.

"So what did they tell you, Urahara?" The raven-haired man cut right to the core.

After the Winter war Urahara Kisuke gained status of a something like a pre-position defensive fort. The shop was like a headquarters for all the information and equipment for the Shinigami stationed in the Real world.

"You know, the foreplay is important in many aspects of life, even the conversation." Urahara winked at the other man.

There was no evident response from Byakuya, but a chuckle could be heard from where the orange-haired boy stood.

"But to answer your question, Byakuya, you are to return immediately for you have been given no further mission in here. I came to tell you that and the fact that the Gate is ready for your departure."

"I see." The older captain turned to face the younger one. "We are leaving. Immediately."

"Just like that, huh?" Ichigo snapped. He did not want to go back as a failure, but someone here clearly did not grasp what it means to feel like one. Ichigo addressed the blonde: "Would you mind giving us a second?"

Urahara nodded and disappeared within a heartbeat. Byakuya was standing still, intrigued.

"You wanted to know why I apologized to you? Fine." Ichigo´s stance changed. He was on the offensive now. Clearly following the rule that the best defensive is offensive. He was standing rigidly, fists clenched and glaring at Byakuya.

"I actually, for a brief moment, fell under the impression that you could have feelings, that you _cared_ whether I passed the exam or failed! I was actually sorry for letting you down. I wanted to fix it by learning how to use the fucking Shakkaho without incantation! But apparently I was wrong you are just…" Ichigo did not get to finish.

Byakuya was suddenly on him, pressing him against the rock Ichigo was aiming for moments ago. He was holding the orange-haired man by his throat, their heads right next to each other. They were so close that their breathing became synchronized. Byakuya leaned even closer and whispered dangerously to Ichigo´s ear.

"Think before you speak. My patience has its limitations, too." All the anger and frustration of the two days had made themselves known in the way he spoke. Ichigo apparently hit some soft-spot.

"Get off me." Ichigo snarled.

Byakuya tightened his grip for a second and then let go. Not far enough though. He took a deep breath.

"We should leave. Now." His voice was cold and level. The older captain wondered what made Ichigo snap all of a sudden.

"Whatever." The young man pushed himself from the rock and was leaving.

* * *

**I am sorry for the delay. Work and school finally caught up to me, which means I will have less time to write. But I will try to update always within a week.**

**THANK you for all the support, reviews, favs and follows. It means a lot and I will try not to disappoint you. Also criticism would be welcomed ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Bunch of Marionettes**

It has been two days since Captain Commander Yamamoto received the report from Byakuya. He hasn't sent for either of them since. There was no need, the real exam has been passed. It was a good thing that Ichigo was not the brightest of the class; it made it much easier to make him do whatever was necessary - if you knew what buttons to push it was a piece of cake.

Ichigo is very strong and from the strategic point of view it is good to have him in the Gotei. But he lacks discipline and psychological strength and wits to be able to control his massive power and endure the consequences of it. The boy needed to learn how to obey and not to act solely based on his desires and principles. He needed to learn what it is to be a full-time Shinigami. He needed to become a man. If he managed to learn all of these, he would be a great asset to the Soul Society as a whole. There were things he could pass on to others and help them with, but first of all Kurosaki Ichigo needed to mature - in every meaning of this word.

The only way the orange devil would learn that was for him to live through it. Yamamoto made sure the youngster did not have much of a choice with it. The truth is, if he had simply told him about the characteristics he is lacking, Ichigo would most probably just tell him to shove it. That boy did not like to be criticised. He is kind, caring and protective - that is all true but it has to be related to something or someone he is fond of. Yamamoto wanted to make a man out of him, someone who would understand the responsibility of having a great power, someone who could help him better the Seireitei. One could easily see that behind the curtains there still is a boy in there.

Everything went according to Yamamoto´s plan up until now. Ichigo was stripped of all his certainties by telling him he was "expendable". That brought the young man down from the heights he has been floating in. Ichigo wouldn't have expected something like that to be said to him after being such a key person in one of the biggest conflicts the Soul Society had to endure. The fact that the young captain had to stay in the Soul Society was a big help with the scheming too. And from the very first moment, Yamamoto knew that it would end up with Byakuya being his teacher. The boy was impossible when he wanted to be and that would make everyone try to avoid contact with him as much as possible. But that was good. If Ichigo was to learn how to compose himself, how to think as an adult - there was no better example of that than Kuchiki Byakuya. The man used to be as hot-headed as Ichigo when he was young - but he changed in order to live up to the expectations the clan had of him and in order to handle the responsibilities he had. If Ichigo would be exposed to that example long enough, he would pick up a thing or two. He would learn by watching, what it is to be truly responsible and reliable - what it is to be a man. But he had to stay in oblivion for this to sink in. And Byakuya was a great observer - he could pick up a thing or two from Ichigo also.

But now Captain Commander had a problem. Byakuya proposed Ichigo for the mission, saying that he would be to use only his kido skills in the combat. The whole Hollow problem in the Real world was very troublesome. Yamamoto could not easily decline that proposal. He would blew his cover, if he did. Byakuya would have noticed that something was off. Yamamoto knew well enough how that man thinks, he is too sharp for his own good sometimes. So he approved. Now to make the situation even more complicated the boy had to get himself seriously injured in the combat and Byakuya didn't even try to hide it.

_...Kurosaki-taicho defeated his first opponent. Afterwards when facing the next one, he lost his concentration and had the spell explode on him. Due to severe injuries he was then unable to continue in the mission. ..._

He could not have written - Kurosaki Ichigo failed the exam - any more clearly. And it has been two days since the Captain Commander received the report. He knew already how the whole thing went, but he had hoped that Byakuya would at least try to back Ichigo up. He should have known better. Thank God, he asked for a _written_ report not an oral one. By this time even Ichigo has to be suspicious of something.

The old man was holding his head in his hands. He needed to figure out what to do next. He can't simply strip Ichigo of his post, but he can't let him stay there as it is now either. Troublesome. One could easily see, that he didn't have the need to scheme for a very long time, Yamamoto lost some of his cunningness. So? What would be the proper way to handle it? There obviously need to be _some_ consequences for failing the "test". There is no way he could just settle it with giving him another chance. Not when Ichigo was called _expendable._ It needs to be logical. And there is no time left for him to think anymore. Yamamoto was expecting Ichigo to barge in the doors any second now. Why him? Well, Byakuya would not do something childish like that, he would have asked for a proper meeting. But Kurosaki Ichigo did not have problem to come to yell at him. The fact that he hasn't yet just proved that he in fact has picked up a thing of two from Byakuya. Or he is even more dense that Yamamoto thought up until now. What to do? What to do now...But if he was able to wait two whole days and not make a scene, then he might a well try to be honest with him. He could...

* * *

"I am telling you, Renji! Something is up. It has been two days and the old man still hasn't called for me. And now you tell me that he hasn't even called for Byakuya? What the fuck?!" Ichigo threw his hands in indignation.

"Well, why would he call for Byakuya anyways?" Renji mused.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me why? And whose fault do you think it is that I failed the fucking exam in the first place, huh? The old man should see that! But why hasn't he..." Ichigo was in rage.

"ICHIGO! Calm the fuck down already!" Renji cut him short."Shouldn't you be fucking happy that you are still a captain, huh? And stop acting like a little brat!"

This conversation has been going on for a while. Ichigo was complaining about not being punished already or at least told what is going to happen to him. He was well aware of the content of Byakuya's report. That bastard made it crystal clear that he is not going to cover for him, that it was Ichigo´s own fault. And Renji was there to console or whatever it was that his friend needed. Based on the past half an hour, it was clearly someone to yell at.

"How am I supposed to calm down?! Your idiot captain practically spelled out in the report that I failed the fucking exam! Even though it was him who rushed it in the first place! He should have taken some responsibility, for crying out loud! And now I am in the dark for two fucking days already! Two _days_, Renji! HOW am I supposed to fucking calm downi? Huh? If you know then just tell me, because I sure as _hell_ don't." Ichigo continued his yelling.

Renji just slid lower in the chair, crossed his arms and gave Ichigo an irritated look. "Did you make me come here so you could just yell at me? It that it? Because seriously if you're so unhappy then just go and fucking ask the man yourself!"

Ichigo froze for a moment. "You are right! Finally you gave me some good advice. I am going to ask him and I am going _right now!_" He stood up and was headed towards the door.

_Crap._ Was all that Renji thought to himself.

"Are you crazy? Stop." the readhead yelled at Ichigo, who made nothing to indicate he was still listening to the other man.

"Stop, you idiot! Oi, Ichigo! Are you even listening to me?" Renji was up on his feet now, too. He grabbed the other one´s arm and yanked him to face each other. "You can't just barge in! It is the Captain Commander! You need to go through the formal stuff, you dumbass! It is not like has nothing else to do then wait for you to come to yell at him!"

Ichigo glared on the hand that was holding him and then on the one, whom it belonged to.

"Let me go, Renji." The voice was calm and low. The way this sentence was said made it redundant to add something along the lines of - unless you have a death wish.

But Renji was not one to lose just to a spoken threat. "I told you to stop acting like a brat!"

"Renji..."

They stayed like that for a moment, just exchanging the resolve in their eyes.

Rangiku came on the scene carrying some reports as it seemed.

"Trouble in the paradise, already?" The innocent look resided on her face, but her eyes were laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Both of them snapped.

She just laughed. "Ok, ok. Seriously though - how come you are still a captain, Ichigo?"

Renji face-palmed himself mentally. If the color of her hair would be just a few tones lighter, she would have made a perfect blonde.

Ichigo yanked his arm free and switched the object of his glaring. "How the hell should I know."

"You mean Captain Commander still hasn't spoken to you? Hmm, how weird..."

"Ya´ think?!" Ichigo snapped.

Renji leaned on the door frame and sighed. "Rangiku, seriously, I think you should stop drinking so much, your brain is not taking it too well."

"You said something, tatoo-boy?"

"Who do you think you're calling a boy!" Renji replied and, as Ichigo made his move to get out of the door, added: "And where do _you_ think you're going, huh?"

Renji´s hand has been positioned so that it would block the exit. Ichigo stopped just inches from it.

"Seriously, Renji, move it. I am going out." He turned his head. The expression on his face was different now. He was calm and composed. If he had used different wording, it would be like Kuchiki Byakuya facing Renji. The look did what words couldn't. Rangiku wanted to protest, but stopped as soon as she saw the change.

Renji moved his hand.

* * *

"Could you please ask Captain Commander if he has a minute to see me?"

Ichigo was standing by the gate of the First Division. It took everything he had to suppress the need to just barge in without asking any questions. But maybe, just maybe, it could be that he hasn't heard from the old man, because he was willing to give him a second chance. For that to happen, if it was the case, Ichigo needed to make a good impression. He need to show just what would the old man lose by losing him as a captain. Renji was right he needed to stop acting as a brat.

"Your visit has been approved, Kurosaki-taicho. Please follow me."

Show-time.

He has been following the other Shinigami down the halls and then politely and quietly waited to be called to enter the room.

_Good. This is good. I can pull it off. It is sure as hell better to know than wait in the dark for any longer._

_I will not freak out if he tells me I lost the spot. I will not. I _will _not._

The door opened and the Shinigami, who has guided him there made a motion with his hand to show him it was ok to enter.

The old man was standing by the window looking outside. He made no movement to indicate he acknowledged Ichigo´s presence in the office.

The captain cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, sir. I am sorry to intrude, but I have some matters that I would like to discuss with you."

The old man turned around and inspected Ichigo. He looked him up and down, his expression was unreadable. Then he finally met the young men´s eyes.

"So you do, it seems."

Ichigo practised his speech on the way here. He tried to recall the phrases Byakuya or Urahara used, when they spoke with others. The were good with words. Damn, it was hard. This was the first time Ichigo seriously wanted to make an impression on someone so badly.

"Erm,...you see..." He lost all of his composure under those piercing eyes. _Crap. Focus. Focus!_

"I suppose you want to talk about the report, correct?" Yamamoto turned to face the window again.

"Yes." The young man took a deep breath. "Why am I still a captain?"

Silence descended upon the room after that.

Finally the Captain Commander turned around to face Ichigo. He was just looking at him. Inspecting his composure and expression. Ichigo cracked at that. _Screw the impression._

"You know what, I´ve just had enough! Seriously, if you're going to fire me then just do it!"

Yamamoto smiled.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo snapped. By this time all of his composure was gone. This man here was clearly toying with him.

"I almost thought that you have changed, Kurosaki Ichigo." He then turned back to the window again.

"Why do you keep turning your back to me? You know it is not very polite, old man." Ichigo´s irritation was getting the better of him again.

"So, you came to teach me of proper etiquette then?" Yamamoto was stalling. That was not like him at all.

Someone came to the door and from behind it said: "Please forgive the intrusion, Captain Commander, but Kuchiki Byakuya came here to request a meeting with you - immediately if it would not disturb something important."

The old man sighed while still facing the window. "Let him in."

"Hey! And what about me!" Ichigo protested.

"What I have to say concerns both of you and I´d prefer not to repeat myself." The expression that resided upon his face was weary and if you really looked deep in his eyes you could find some other emotion in there, but it was hard to name it. Yamamoto has decided that it would be easiest to come clean - to tell them what the exam was really about. Besides the way Ichigo made his entry - he was different. It made the Captain Commander proud to see him like that. There is a good chance that they will understand and even if they don't...well, what can they do with it now? And he would have had to tell them anyway - sooner or later.

"Byakuya." He greeted the newcomer, who just bowed his head in reply.

Yamamoto looked at both of them to show the seriousness of what he was about to say. Neither of the men averted his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have not failed the final exam."

Silence.

"I haven´t?" Ichigo finally said, sounding dumbfounded. "But in the report..."

"That was not the reason you undertook the exam. Kido is not the most important thing for a captain to master, isn't that so Kurosaki-taicho?"

Byakuya took on a look of a antique statue again, his emotions unreadable.

"So, you are trying to tell me...you are trying to tell me that I have been working my ass off for no good reason then? Is that it?!" Ichigo said in a slow manner, the anger of being deceived slowly making itself known. He resembled the Shinigami standing next to him so much at this moment, that despite his better judgement the old man had to smile.

But that set off the raven-haired man. "Sir, are you saying that you deceived us on purpose?" His voice was cold and rang of danger. Both him and Ichigo were now openly glaring on the third male in the room.

"You should know better than to call me a liar, Byakuya." The accused retorted, but then continued with an explanation. "The newest member of Gotei, and that would be you Kurosaki Ichigo, did in fact need to learn kido, _but_ that was not all he needed to master. He needed to...mature and learn the responsibilities that come with such a power as is his. And from what I have witnessed myself, I'd say that he has successfully passed. Are there any objections to my decision?" His voice was firm and leveled.

"You have got to be..." Ichigo started to yell, but stopped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and heard an almost whispered - don't. He turned around and gaped at the rest of the body attached to that hand.

Byakuya had the death sentence engraved in his eyes and with that face he said: "Thank you for hearing us, _sir._ We acknowledge your decision." Then he gave a silent request for Ichigo to follow him and left the room.

Yamamoto knew this was far from over. The next meeting of the captains will be very entertaining, indeed.

* * *

Once they left the building, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's arm and yanked him to face himself. "Are you just going to leave it like that?! What the fuck, Byakuya! Seriously not a word?" Ichigo was pissed. What made him even more angry was that Byakuya did not even argue. He was his teacher or whatever. He was supposed to care!

"Not here."

"Hey! I am talking to you! Shouldn´t .."

In one quick, fluent movement Byakuya was beside him, holding him by the upper arm close to him and whispered coldly: "I told you not here." Then he turned around and, with barely hearable _follow me,_ dragged Ichigo by the hand towards his house.

"Let me.." Ichigo didn't get to finish. Byakuya went into shunpo and tightened the grip on his hand.

They stopped at the gate to Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo was finally free of Byakuya's grip. But the man didn't even stop and went straight in. Ichigo stood there puzzled for a second, but then the raven turned around and uttered: "So are you coming or not? I thought you had something you wanted to say to me." His face was no longer expressionless.

The young captain shook his head and uttered some insult under his breath, but followed. This was the first time he saw Byakuya lose his cool.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for the support (favs, follows, reviews) and for some good advice. I wanted to make this story like 6 chapters long, but it keeps getting longer. I hope some of the things that were not clear in the past few chapters became understandable with this one. And again - I am open to any constructive criticism. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. The Conversation**

Byakuya's head was in turmoil. He has been deceived. He hasn't seen through the psychological game – never mind the fact that he was not the key person in that scheming. But still even when he was called in to play his part, he hasn't noticed. This has not happened yet.

Yamamoto had to know what will happen, when he announced such a thing to him and Ichigo. The young hot-head would yell at him at the spot, call him names and just be noisily pissed at the time of hearing of Yamamoto's plan. But as he is quick with getting worked up, he is also quick to calm down – once he has his share of yelling and swearing. But Byakuya? To tell him that he has been just a means to "greater goal"? He sure as hell would not yell at the old man for the audacity. No, that is not how he operates – he could have in the past, when he was young and reckless as Ichigo, but not now. The head of the Kuchiki clan always, _always_, keeps his cool – which does not mean that the old man will not feel his wrath for being used, for being deceived.

He understood that teaching Ichigo was a very important mission. He was able to get the strategic meaning of the newly appointed captain to the Society. Maybe he did even grasp, in a way, that him teaching Ichigo the art of kido was not restricted only to the without-sword combat. But it was just Byakuya's way of teaching – to teach through explanation and understanding of the way how things work. He wanted Ichigo to grasp the subtle differences which show up when you are deeply concentrated – because for someone with such a massive power that _was_ important. But he never took it for something like father-son's passing on of experience. If he had any feelings towards the orange-haired man, he would definitely call them anything other than fatherly.

But now he has been forced in this role – in the role of the more experienced man who teaches the youngling about life. Byakuya never wanted that. And now he will have to explain himself to Ichigo – explain why he hasn't stood up for him even when he is his teacher, why he didn't speak up his mind when he was told of being a marionette in someone else's hand. This made him angry. Really angry. Because even though it seems that the old man's plan blew up on him when he was forced to explain himself due to the way Byakuya wrote his report, it actually didn't – Byakuya was still forced to act as an example of maturity for Ichigo, he was still being forced into the role of fatherly figure.

Byakuya didn't believe for a second that he was invited in for the revelation just because the old man did not want to repeat himself. Yamamoto counted on the influence his presence would have on Ichigo. He counted on Byakuya's sense of proper etiquette and self-control. Captain Commander wanted for sure for Ichigo to see how someone with such a level of self-control and sense of responsibility handles a situation like this. It was yet again a teaching lesson for Ichigo, but the boy didn't see that. And how could he? He became a Shinigami just a little while ago – it seemed like yesterday for Byakuya. Ichigo has neither training nor knowledge of how these psychological wars and scheming work. And it is yet again Byakuya's responsibility to teach him that.

And he will. He will tell Ichigo about everything and he will do it _his_ way. Self-control be forgotten and proper etiquette thrown out the window. He will speak to the boy in his own language, so that he would instantly get everything.

Byakuya passed one of his many servants and gave him a meaningful look. He understood immediately and went running towards one of the doors.

In a few strides he reached a banquet room, as they call it so aristocratically. It was a quite spacious room with tapestries hanging on the walls and one big round table standing in the middle. Around the table there were some pillows for the nobles to have somewhere comfy to sit. By the time of Byakuya's arrival was everything already set. The servant was clearly not a newbie. Good. Byakuya seated himself and waited for the other party to come.

* * *

The only thing that made Ichigo follow Byakuya right now was his curiosity. This feeling only intensified when he saw a servant, who only glanced at his master, ran off to somewhere suddenly looking like he had very many things to tend to.

_I wonder why he didn't want to talk about it in the open. Why are we in his mansion again? Huh? Does he plan to kill me? Nah, he is not stupid and even if he was planning to kill me, he would not give a damn about anybody else seeing it. And why did the servant start to run as soon as he looked at his master? Kuchiki Byakuya…just what are you planning…_

Ichigo soon had to pick up his pace since he came dangerously close to losing sight of the raven-haired Shinigami. Thank god for his shawl which indicated the direction of his turns. Finally, he entered the door where he saw Byakuya go to. This whole place was a maze. Unbelievable.

"What the.."

That was as far as he went before last of his breath was knocked out of him from the sight. Byakuya was seated by a humongous table, which was full of food and most of all - drinks. Alcoholic drinks.

_Since when does Byakuya drink?_

The room was very big and bright. Ichigo liked the decoration very much. While his wandering, wide-open his eyes finally came back to the owner of the mansion, he was forced to hold back laughter. Byakuya's usual mask of I-don't-really-care-leave-me-out-of-it was gone. The expression currently residing on his face was…well, was as if you killed his puppy or something. He was clearly pissed and decided to do something about it, probably something he hasn't done in a very long time – judging by the trouble he had maintaining that face. All in all the result that Ichigo was looking at was hilarious.

"Are you done staring? Sit, would you?" Byakuya finally snapped.

"You were planning some party for today?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Christ, just sit!"

The older Shinigami was cute when he made faces like that. _He had to be fun, when he was young_, Ichigo thought. He obeyed and sat down as far from the other one as possible. Byakuya might be looking cute and funny now, but it is always good to be cautious with the man.

"I am not going to kill you. You can sit closer, you know. It will be very uncomfortable for either of us to get up every time we want to pour ourselves some drink if you sit that far away."

The way he was speaking…

"Oi, Byakuya…Did you suffer a stroke there or something? Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Ichigo sounded profoundly concerned now, but still a slight hint of amusement was detectable.

The addressed just shot him a look. "I was under the impression that you had something you wanted to tell me back at the First Division."

_Good, so he still is Byakuya._

"You piss me off." All the joking gone now as Ichigo recalled the not so distant memory of the conversation with the Captain Commander.

"Is that so?" The mask was back on for a second, but instantly disappeared. "Because I didn´t back you up with Yamamoto?"

Ichigo just stared at the man, now sitting next to him.

"Yes, that too. ... Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why are you being so open all of a sudden?!"

"Because you need to understand. Here, have some." He handed Ichigo a cup with sake.

"Why are we drinking?" There was suspicion in Ichigo's voice.

"Because you need to understand everything of what I am about to tell you just now. I figured this might help. I know it did help me, when I was young and had serious conversations with my grandfather. He would always insist on us drinking together, although he would call that ´bonding as grown men´." Byakuya smirked at the last part, memories of those evenings suddenly flooding his mind.

After that Ichigo didn't argue. Byakuya was weird, though he could hardly complain – Ichigo kind of liked this "new Byakuya".

"So why didn't you? Why didn't you stand up for me practically any time I needed it?"

"I thought it was better that way. If I did, I could hurt your pride or the way everyone else perceives you. When you want to look like a grown man, you have to fight your battles alone. And it would hurt mine as well, because it would look like I was not good enough teacher. There are many things you have to consider when opening your mouth. I know you don't see it, but most of the battles in here are fought with words." Byakuya drank his second cup.

"So, you were just looking out for me, then?" Ichigo sounded dubious.

"No."

"What? But you just said that.."

"I was not looking out for you. I wanted to see how you behaved, mostly I wanted to figure you out, so I would know how to teach you. And I was looking out for myself. After a while I could see that teaching you the way I was taught has no meaning at all, but I didn't know how to do it differently. After all I saw you fight, but I never saw you train or learn new techniques."

"Why didn't you ask Urahara or Renji, then? Or even Rukia?"

"Pride." He shrugged his shoulders. "But that is not really the issue here. Did you understand what Yamamoto just told us?"

Ichigo drank. He had to - Byakuya was making a conversation for crying out loud! He should take advantage of that.

"Oh, so letting me be beaten up to a pulp is your way of educating then?"

Byakuya's face was slightly redder compared to the color it had at the beginning of their conversation. But his speech was still coherent and well articulated. One wouldn't expect him to get drunk with a few cups anyway. It would be unbecoming of someone like Byakuya, as he would most certainly call it.

"You were supposed to stand up and continue the fight."

When Ichigo realized he meant that, he started to laugh. It seemed really funny, but it could have been the alcohol roaming through his system already. They kept drinking on a steady pace.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you think it ended with what Yamamoto told us, don't you?" Byakuya pressed his point.

"No, Byakuya, you were supposed to do something - like...I don't know, yell at him or something. Or tell him to go shove it...or..."

"Are you drunk?" Byakuya raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Nah.." Ichigo waved a hand at him. "I am fine. So? ...ehm..it seems like you wanna tell me something?" The way he spoke did not really support his statement.

Byakuya assessed him carefully and decided that now was the perfect moment to break the news to him.

"Yamamoto's plane did not blew up on him, when he was telling the truth." He waited for some kind of reaction, but when it didn't come, he continued: "I was still being forced to teach you...like a father would his son."

This did it for Ichigo. He slammed himself on the floor and laughed so hard, coughing up in between laughter the words _father _and_ son_. Byakuya just drank more. He figured it would be better to be on the same level as the young Shinigami, since that way they would avoid misunderstandings.

Well whom is he kidding - Byakuya just wanted to be so carefree too, even if it was just for tonight. Getting off his mask and responsibilities felt nice.

When Ichigo finally collected himself, he sat up and placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"So which part bothers you the most - fatherly figure or being forced to teach anyway?"

_So is he drunk or not? But he wouldn't have touched me otherwise, so has to be._

Byakuya just looked at him surprised. This was a fine example of the youngster doing something so unexpected. Byakuya would have guessed that he would be also pissed - since the meaning behind his words was _clearly_ that Ichigo is too still manipulated. But the orange-haired devil comes up with such a question instead? How fascinating. Why did he say such a thing? Did he notice something even Byakuya had no idea of saying in that sentence?

"Oi, Byakuya" Ichigo laughed, "it's not like it's a problem from nuclear physics! Which one?" With the last part his eyes got serious.

"Why?" Byakuya was on the defense now. His body felt warm, which he attributed to the big amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Do you see yourself as my father, Byakuya?" Ichigo pressed. His eyes were different.

"You are drunk. Besides that is not the point here! You should be getting pissed again. Why aren't you?" Byakuya's articulation was not perfect anymore.

All this time Ichigo's hand was resting on Byakuya's shoulder. Neither of them made any movement as to take it off.

The orange-haired devil chuckled. "Why would I be pissed?"

"Because you are still being manipulated too! You don't see it? Really?!"

Ichigo removed his hand.

"You sure it is me, who is being manipulated?" he chuckled once more. "'Cause it sure as hell looks like you are the only one who thinks so. The captain himself told us that I have passed the maturing part or whatever. So..."

They managed to drink two bottles of sake and started the next. The effects of alcohol became more and more obvious on the behavior of both of them.

"God! You are lucky you have the looks, Kurosaki, for there seems to be not much of brains in the head of yours! Why do you think _I_ was present at this revelation, huh?"

"You are my teacher, well were obviously." The younger man calmly replied and laid on the floor, hands behind his head.

"No," Byakuya also laid down. He was propped up on his elbow and facing the other from the side. "I was there so you would see how to handle such a stressful situation. I mean, I was the one, who stopped you from yelling and other very `pleasant things`, weren't I?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned his head to look at Byakuya. "Oi, Byakuya - the stuff we are drinking...it's good what is it?"

"Are you listening to me at all?"

"Yeah, yeah..I heard ya´, I am being manipulated too. Cool...So how is that thing called?"

"Cool?!" Byakuya's face was hovering above Ichigo's.

"Well, there is not much I can do about it now, is there? Besides, I am kinda happy since it made you talk to me - like a person, you know." Ichigo's eyes were half dropped from the booze.

There was silence for a second and whole array of emotions occurred on Byakuya's face. He was staring on the other party, until Ichigo turned his head to look back at him.

"What?" The younger one asked. "You look like it is the first time anybody told you they like to be with you or something."

There were so many things running through Byakuya's head. _Why is this boy acting so much out of the ordinary? Why does he see things so differently from everybody else? Why do his words have such an impact on me? Am I that drunk? Why is my body so different now when I am lying close to him? Why?_

Without thinking he was leaning closer to Ichigo's face.

"Oi, Byakuya! What do..." Ichigo seemed much more sober, when he spotted the slow movement, but was cut short by a hand pressing him harshly against the floor.

Byakuya was now directly above Ichigo, whom he was holding down. But it seemed it was not needed anymore. Ichigo was calm and looking directly into Byakuya's eyes.

"Why..why did you say that?" Was about all the raven was able to get out.

"So you really did hate the fatherly part, huh?" Ichigo said still looking at Byakuya.

"I just don't understand you, Kurosaki Ichigo." The raven mused and kept on examining the body underneath him.

Ichigo crooked his mouth into a half-smile, which made Byakuya focus on his lips. He felt heat rising within him.

_It is the alcohol. It has to be._

He was drawn in and before he knew it their lips were touching. Both of their bodies went rigid for a second as they realized what has happened.

But Byakuya's body seemed to have a will of its own. Even though his head was screaming in protest, his body felt the connection and acted accordingly. But the weirdest thing was that Ichigo responded to his moves.

They kissed.

* * *

"I am telling you guys something happened. Kuchiki-taicho is acting really weird." Renji complained to his usual drinking companions.

"Yeah, well, at least he is not making you do as much paperwork as Hitsugaya-taicho makes me." Rangiku whined.

"You guys, you're so pathetic." Kira made a contribution to the conversation.

"Yeah, you say that because you still don't have a captain above you, so you have nobody to complain about!" Renji shot back.

"Oi, I have a captain and I don't say a thing, man!" Ikkaku joined.

"God! You are not listening at all to what I am saying. I am saying.."

Renji was cut short by Ikkaku: "Yeah, yeah..heard ya´ the first time, buddy. Kuchiki is weird. So? When is he not weird?"

The redhead was trying for quite some time to express what was so different about his captain these days. But it was hard, the changes were very subtle - the way he handed him a report, the way he entered the room. Renji noticed these little things since he has been working with his captain for quite some time. He knew his routine. He knew the little signs that predicted a huge storm coming onto Renji. He knew all those bad and even good signs. The way that Kuchiki-taicho would sit in his chair just before he was about to say something nice to his lieutenant - it would be very brief and hardly presented as a nice thing, but it was nice anyway. But the signs that could be observed now were none of the kind Renji was familiar with. That made him uneasy.

"You obviously don't understand.." He muttered and supported his head with his hand.

"Oh, and by the way - did you hear?" Rangiku was very alive all of a sudden.

"About what?" The boredom on Kira's face was all too clear to read.

"Wait! You mean Ichigo, right?" Ikkaku straightened.

"Yeah! Weird, huh?" Rangiku responded.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Came from Renji's corner.

"You mean, you don't know, tattoo-boy?" Rangiku taunted him.

"How many times have I told not to call me that, huh?!" He snarled.

"Will anyone tell me what it is about Ichigo already?" Kira cut the childish teasing.

Lately there was one basic theme in everybody's conversation - Kurosaki Ichigo. It seemed that with him in the Seireitei there will never be a time of boredom ever again.

"He will not be stripped of his post even though he didn't pass the exam. Yamamoto's orders." Ikkaku announced as if it was yesterday's weather he was talking about.

"And you say it just like that?" Kira was exasperated.

"Yeah, Captain Commander sure seems to like him a lot..." Rangiku mused.

"Maybe he did something we didn't know about. Or..." Ikkaku started and shot a meaningful look towards Renji, who started laughing.

"No?" Ikkaku asked.

"You...you mean if _my_ captain has helped him somehow?" He got in between laughter. "Yeah, right." Renji erupted into another spasm of hard laughter. "Oh, sorry I tried to envision the miracle, but..."

"Ok, so that is not an option." Kira chuckled.

"Wait, why not? He totally could have. You know, Kuchiki-taicho being his teacher and all..." Rangiku argued with a daydream-like expression on her face.

Renji was holding his belly from all the laughter. "Ran- Ran- Ran-giku...stop...drinking!"

Nah, Renji's captain would not do such a thing - like ever.

"But Renji, you are the one trying to convince us that Kuchiki is acting weird, aren't you?" Ikkaku suddenly saw some hidden logic behind Rangiku's wild dreams.

"Yeah - but that is unrelated to Ichigo, man." Renji answered.

"Oh, really? And how can you be so certain? How long has it been since he has been acting this weird?" Kira pressed their point.

"Wait, don't tell me you guys are again thinking that those two are..."

"Oh, but you are the one who said that." Rangiku winked.

"Shut up! I did not!" Renji even spilled some of his drink while delivering such a heated answer.

All three of them laughed.

"And stop ganging up on me, you idiots!"

"So, when did he exactly start to act so _weird_, Renji?" Ikkaku continued.

"I am not talking about that with you anymore." Renji gulped down the rest of his drink and ordered next.

"Ah, so he started about that time then, huh. How sweet..." Rangiku purred.

"This ain't one of your stupid romance books, Rangiku! They are two grown men for crying out loud! Kuchiki-taicho even had a wife!" Renji defended the pride of his captain.

"Well, aren't we a little touchy there, friend." Kira teased half laughing.

"Ok, let him be. We'll see soon enough anyways." Ikkaku tried to play the good cop here.

"That's right! The regular meeting is up - when is it again? In three days?" Rangiku rejoiced.

"Right." Kira added.

There was silence from Renji.

"And what about Ichigo? Did anybody talk to him? Renji? Ikkaku?" Kira continued.

"Nah, I am stuck at the Eleventh. It's crazy right now. I am glad I got some time off to see you guys."

All heads turned to Renji.

"Seriously. There has got to be a better topic for conversation than that. And no. I did not see Ichigo. You know I _do_ have a job as a lieutenant at the Sixth Division and it's not like I can slack off there or something."

"Gee, ok." Kira lifted his hand in a mock defensive gesture and chuckled. " We won't ask you anymore then."

"Yeah, right." Renji uttered under his breath.

"Ah, you know what guys?" Rangiku jolted.

"What?" Kira and Ikkaku said in unison.

"I still haven't told you about my new discovery.." she winked at them.

"Yeah, that's right. So? Who is he?" Ikkaku winked back.

Rangiku started to describe all the qualities her current "discovery" had, not leaving one little detail out of the story.

This was their usual routine. They would sit and complain about the workload they have from their captains and then reminisce about their romantic achievements and talk about some new "discoveries" and drink. It was nice. But today Renji just couldn't bring himself to actively take part in that anymore. He hardly listened to what Rangiku was telling the guys, though it had to be funny since both of them were laughing. He should go see Ichigo sometime - to at least congratulate him on staying captain.

"Oi, Renji! Are you listening?" someone called on him.

* * *

**Hey, so again - thank you very much for your support (reviews, favs, follows) and for some good advice, which I tried to incorporate in the text (thanks for the grammar hints :) ) I might have some bad news for you - I will not be able to write in the next two weeks, since it is the time of our finals and I should study. Rough estimate of the date of next chapter would be somewhere around Christmas. But I think it is not that bad, since I did not leave any massive cliff-hanger here. I hope you enjoyed this chapte,r too. And as always I am open to any hints or constructive criticism. **

**Enjoy the time of Advent :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Hard Thinking**

Ichigo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The remnants of alcohol still in his system. And although it was still affecting his motoric system, his head was sober - well or something close to that. His mind kept on switching in between crowded and vacant (almost vegetative) state in very irregular periods. He should be sleeping. He should have never started drinking. It would be great if only the alcohol would be to be blamed, or Byakuya for that matter.

_I was drunk for crying out loud! I _am_ drunk!_

The orange haired captain was holding the bridge of his nose.

_How? _

_Why?_

That was about it with the coherency. His mind was not capable of more than that. After a while of repeating this mantra, he fell asleep. It was not a good sleep and the day to come promised an adventure for sure.

* * *

And adventure it was indeed. Ichigo woke up barely in time to get to his office for the morning briefing of his squad. Luckily it was only one night he had lacked sleep, so there were no traces to be seen on his face. Thank God for his young body. But his mood? Oh, that was a whole different story.

If he wasn't able to name the feeling(s) he's been experiencing last night, now he was all too clear on the subject as what it is he is feeling. The morning made things very clear.

Rage.

Byakuya pissed Ichigo many times before and never got the payback he deserved. The lecture he has been so loudly asking for never came. But now? Now he did it. He just had to add that very last drop to the cup of patience. The one that makes the whole thing spill, as some say – well, Ichigo himself liked to think that the cup of patience was made out of an explosive mixture of chemicals and now the last drop of chloric acid has been added and….KA-BOOM!

Making Ichigo look like an idiot in front of his friends during that party? Fine. Teaching him but causing him that many injuries during the mission in the Real world? Fine. (Well, that could be classified as Ichigo's own fault technically…but it pissed him nevertheless) Not defending Ichigo as Byakuya's student when needed? Fine! But last night?! NOT FINE! Not at all!

_Who the hell does he think he is? He….._

Ichigo still could not bring the thought to end. He could not bring himself to admit, that he has been kissed by another man. Even though it has been Byakuya, who kind of looks feminine….But still! A man doing this sort of thing to another man?! Ichigo visibly winced.

Deep in thought he stormed in his office. Deep frown resided on his face. The captain sat behind his desk, put elbows on it and held the bridge of his nose again.

_Fuck. And I still have to meet him. In three days there is the mandatory meeting of all captains…_

He laid back in his chair. Hands on his face.

_Fuck._

Deep inhale.

_Well, it's not like it's all his fault…I…_

_I was drunk, for one! And…When you are drunk you do not think clearly. You never do! Shit, that is why I never wanted to drink in the first place! I should not have started with this abhorrent behavior!_

_Huh? Abhorrent behavior? Who the fuck talks like that? Oh, that's right, that's right. Mr. Let's-have-a-discussion-like-grown-men. Apparently I received not only his tongue deep down in my throat but also some of his fucking vocabulary! Argh!_

Ichigo made a face and a hand through his hair. The other one formed a fist as he was about to demolish some of the furniture from the office. A voice stopped him.

"Taicho?"

A head peaked in his office.

"Taicho?" His third seat was calling him.

"What?" Ichigo barked. Death glare firmly set in his eyes.

"Uhm…I am sorry, but the men are already gathered in front of the barracks…" The man answered bewildered. It was not like Kurosaki-taicho to act so…so hostile.

"There is not much new that I can tell them, is there?"

"Sir, you..well…"

"For crying out loud! Did you ever learn to speak, huh? Spill it already!" The anger Ichigo felt was enormous, it had to get out one way or the other. Besides his men should be tough both physically and mentally. He is still being mild.

_Ichigo, it is not this man's fault. _Zangetsu's voice rang through his head.

"Sir, you…you promised to speak to all of us about the decision Captain-Commander had made. You said, you would tell us all in person the morning after your meeting with him, sir."

_Ichigo…_

_I know, old man! _Ichigo finally acknowledged Zangetsu's warning.

"That's right. I did say that." he replied in a calmer voice.

"Sir?"

"What? I said, I know! I am coming, see?" Ichigo snapped again.

There was a worried expression on the third seat's face. Something had had to happen yesterday. The worst case scenario – the Fifth Division would be without a captain again. The men liked Kurosaki-taicho though. He was kind and fair. Something very big must have happened to leave him in this state of mind. But their taicho is a good man, he would never yell at all of them for no reason. His third seat thought to himself while watching Ichigo put on the white haori, symbol of a captain, and swiftly walking out the door.

They reached the gathered men in no time. The brisk walk and cold breeze calmed Ichigo down a little. Zangetsu reminded him several times that being pissed is fine as long as he can keep his word and fulfill his duties. Those are important things. Ichigo's anger begun to rise again on those words but then it stopped. He will have all the eternity to pay back Byakuya or come up with ways how to pay him back for that little _surprise_ party (He should have known something was up the moment that bastard started talking to him). Now he will work and his division will be the best there is. It might be a little childish but his men will be ten times better than the Sixthers. He will make even the Eleventhers respect them as equals. That he will.

He stopped in front of his men. Curiosity was radiating off of them. There was determination and iron will in Ichigo's eyes. He stood there tall and proud, which reflected on the squad. They all straightened up and calmed down.

"Listen up." Ichigo addressed the small crowd. His voice was firm. Most of his rage transformed into determination. His hazel eyes were roaming through the faces. He liked what he saw.

"As you all know already, I spoke with the Captain-Commander Yamamoto yesterday. I will not make this announcement long. I am to stay your captain as you may already know."

The cheering and hoorays started. But Ichigo held up a hand to stop it and regain full attention of his men.

"I would not be so cheerful if I were you." He said with a smirk after the noise has quitted down. "The fact that I am to be your captain until death tear us apart means a lot to me. And what I intend to do with that title is to make this division the best of all thirteen divisions. We will train our bodies hard to have stealth as the Eleventhers and train our minds to have better wits than the Sixthers. We will become responsible and reliable as the Fourthers. This," Ichigo motioned with his hands all around himself, "will become the elite squad." He made a pause for the information to sink in. "The journey to that goal is starting this day. We Will Be The Best!"

The younger ones started cheering again and making all kinds of joyful noises, the elders were just nodding their heads. Some were even smiling a little – probably thinking Ichigo's too young to see things like this reasonably. There was a reason why there was not just one division but thirteen of them. There was a reason why not all of them specialized on the same thing. But the young never see that. They are impulsive and full of dreams but that is not bad. No, quite the contrary – that is what makes the society as a whole move forward. The dreams of the young may be high in the sky and they might never catch them. But in the process of trying to do so they will set the limits of possible further and further. The goal itself might not be the most important thing but the path one chooses to take to achieve that goal, most certainly is. That is why the elders were smiling. They knew that Kurosaki-taicho most definitely will not achieve his goal of making the Fifth Division the best but in the process of trying to do so, he _will _ make them better. And that counts.

Ichigo stood there watching his men, taking in their reactions and letting all that fill him with responsibility to fulfill his words. To do the best he can. To prove everyone just how mature and responsible he is. He smiled – this sort of responsibility felt good.

The young captain begun to explain just how they would make that promise come true.

* * *

Renji was sitting in the office quite early today. He woke up sooner than usual and didn't quite feel like lying in bed anymore, so he went to work. There were few reports to go through and some to write. He was not in a hurry with the extra time he had on his hands. When he came he just watched the office for some time. He liked how it looked different in the semi-darkness of dawn, the way the shadows played with your eyes. And then when the first rays of sunlight got in and caressed the objects as if a kind mother was waking up her children, he would feel utterly at peace. Yeah, Renji was such a romantic sometimes. Well, he was most of the time but he would never admit that. It is not manly to be a romantic – much less if you are 6 ft tall red-head with bad-ass tattoos from your sword on your upper body, right?

He went for water and begun preparations for his morning tea. As he was about to pour the hot liquid over the leaves, the door slid open. Renji turned his head and much to his surprise, he saw his captain standing in the door frame.

"Taicho…? Oh, good morning, taicho." After the initial shock Renji hastily bowed his head and added the greeting.

"Morning, Abarai." Came the cold answer as always. But Renji was not fooled. His captain's weakness is the love of sleep. Kuchiki Byakuya is not and never has been someone you call morning bird, so what is he doing in the office at this hour?

"Would you like some tea, taicho?" Renji offered.

_There isn't even any work to do. Why the hell did he come?_

"Yes."

Renji finished filling the cup he had prepared for himself and brought it to his captain. When he was near him, he tried to inconspicuously observe the man and figure out what was wrong. Since something had had to happen. This was the peak of all the weirdness of past few days.

"Is something bothering you, Abarai?"

Renji could not bring himself to look Byakuya in the eye.

"Well?"

_Shit!_

"No, sir." Renji lied.

"Really?" And was caught.

"Did something happen, taicho?" Renji straightened. And even though he was standing and Byakuya was sitting, he did not in the least feel like he was towering over his taicho.

Byakuya was holding his steaming cup of tea. He was visibly tense.

"Nothing that concerns you, Abarai fukutaicho." Finally came the answer. But then he turned around and looked at Renji. His eyes were terrifying. "Abarai? Could you do a favor for me?"

Now that was bad. Any time Kuchiki-taicho would bring up favors something really not good was going on and it was almost never personal. Was there already a closed meeting of the taichos? Some that no one knew about? Was there another war hovering above them?

_What the hell is going on? I told them. I fucking told them that something is off. And they did what? They laughed at me. Idiots! I fucking told them!_

"Sure. What should I do?" Renji said in a fake carefree voice.

"Thank you. I will write a message now. Would you be so kind as to deliver it to the Fifth Division's taicho, Abarai?" Byakuya's eyes were like daggers, apparently this was a very important message.

_But no name? He referred to Ichigo as Fifth Division's taicho? What the fuck? Don't tell me the punk broke my captain?! _

"Of course, taicho. Tell me when you're finished. I will be going through the reports until then." Renji made his way to his desk and started to working. He was not paying full attention though as his mind was frantically working on the possible ways Ichigo could have made his captain behave in such way and there were so many possibilities….

_Oh hell, I had to catch the gossip virus from Rangiku or something!_

"Abarai?" Byakuya was holding a neat envelope in his hand.

* * *

Ichigo was back at his office going through reports again. His determination transformed back to anger. It wasn't rage like in the morning, but the emotion was strong nevertheless. The routine of checking what others had to say about training, housing, clothing and duties they were assigned didn't really help.

_I should go there and tell him! Nah, I should go there and hurt him, hurt him bad…No, I should..Fuck! And I can't even ask anyone for advice! This would be way too embarrassing…But why did I…? No, not me – that was my freaking body that did the…the..the responding thing to that. See? That has to be proof of me being finally fit to go home! I should go home. Yeah right, and when I come to the Fourth Division I will tell them what? You know, Unohana-taicho, I really think I am ok again, because when my body was being kissed by another man it responded in the very same manner..You should really talk to Captain-Commander and persuade him of my health based on this very, _very, _sick behavior of my fucking body! _

Ichigo slammed himself into the chair. His fist rested on his forehead.

"Shit." he said aloud and sighed.

_Ok, there has to be some reasonable explanation. I was drinking…Why the fuck am I panicking anyways? Huh? It's not like anyone knows about it. That bastard had even a wife, so nobody would be expecting something like this from him, right? Ah, no..But they did already…No! Those could have been just harmless pranks, jokes. Damn, you are over thinking it man. Stop it. Stop it now._

Ichigo's head was one big chaos. Thoughts were running back and forth all the while transforming into unthinkable.

_Ichigo! _Zangetsu yelled at his master. He sounded annoyed. When Zangetsu was sure that he caught Ichigo's attention, he continued. _You know, I was there too that night. Could you be so nice and quit coming up with such nonsense already. You want me to tell you? You really want to know?_

Somebody knocked on the door.

_Not really…_Ichigo answered when he reached the door.

"Renji? Since when are you knocking on the door?"

"So you _are_ still the captain of the Fifth, huh?" Renji stood there, his eyes studying Ichigo. "Oi, are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Depends. What are you here for?" Ichigo's expression changed – hardened.

"Unbelievable." Renji made his way in the office, shoving Ichigo aside. The young captain though made no move as to come to sit with Renji as they always do. He stood there by the door his arms folded and scowl on his face.

"You broke my captain." Renji announced.

"Is that so? And how exactly did I do that, huh?" Ichigo started in a low voice. "Are you nuts, man?! How could I break your captain, huh?!" His voice was much louder and his arms were no more folded but waving in the air in exasperation.

"I don't know how. But I know you did! He is acting all weird! And this morning he even came in early!" Renji shouted back.

Ichigo laughed. "Weird? Weird, that's all you've got? Weird? When is he _not_ acting weird, Renji? Tell me! He is always weird!"

Renji stood up from the chair he's been sitting in. He came close to his friend and said in a voice dripping with danger: "You are my friend, Ichigo. But do anything to my captain, ever, and you are dead."

"I didn't do anything! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, right." Renji snorted. "By the way this is for you." The red-head placed his big hand flat on Ichigo's chest with the envelope underneath it.

When he was out of the door and Ichigo was about to close it, Renji stepped back and smiled. "Oh and congratulations on passing the test somehow. We should celebrate that sometime." He winked.

"Thanks. But I quit drinking – I've had enough of that." Ichigo sounded tired.

"Wait. What?" Renji placed a hand in the doorframe to stop the door from closing.

"What?"

"You were drinking with Kuchiki-taicho yesterday? Is that it?" There was amusement in his eyes.

"Kind of. But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Too bad! I want to know about it." Renji hit Ichigo in the shoulder playfully.

"Some other time maybe. Besides don't you have work to do?" Ichigo waved him off.

"Your mood swings are worse than of a teenage girl. Fine I am going."

"Hmm."

Renji was gone and Ichigo held the letter in his hands. The first impulse was to throw it away or burn it and then go give a lecture to that bastard. Then he tried talking to Zangetsu, who even though earlier offered him to say more to this subject was now refusing. And no explanation was added.

Ichigo sat in his chair and placed the envelope in front of him. He was observing it. It was a regular envelope with no inscription on top. The paper was white and very smooth. Ichigo stretched his hands and moved his head to sides. He took a deep breath and took the envelope in his hands with the intention to open it.

_I am acting like a teenage girl, aren't I? Crap. Unbelievable. This is unbelievable._

He tore it open and quickly unfolded the letter.

**Kurosaki Ichigo,**

**meet me in the old training field of the Sixth Division after your duties.**

**K.B.**

Ichigo was looking at the letter for a while. It was writen beautifully almost caligraphically. But that was not was striked him. Byakuya wanted to meet for some reason. For some obvious reason that is. But meet...

_What? Meet him? What the hell for? Is he kidding me? Like for real? But WHY? _

* * *

Ichigo hated himself, his lack of self-discipline when it came to curiosity, as he was walking towards the meeting point Byakuya set. But to take it from the bright side there will be no spectators, so he will be allowed to yell and swear and even hurt the S.O.B.!

_Hmm, I wonder what would be the proper response for what he did…Surely a punch or two won't do the trick. Maybe I should already enter there in bankai and send his ass flying….Or…Or I could use some of the kido I learnt I am much better at it now. He would not be expecting that._

"You're early." Came a velvet voice from behind Ichigo.

"And you're late." Ichigo answered never even stopping. He didn't even spare a glance to the other man.

"Very well, we will continue the conversation at the given destination."

Ichigo snorted. They kept on walking next to each other to the training grounds. Ichigo let himself be guided by the raven. He _was _still the newbie and although he knew the general direction of the training grounds of the Sixth, he didn't have a clue which one of those was not used. They both acted as if both knew the way and none of them needed help from the other.

When they finally reached the field Byakuya stopped but Ichigo kept on walking to show he wanted to get even further from the possible ears and eyes of other Shinigami or souls. He stopped at the far end near woods with an expectant look on his face, which was very obviously suggesting to the other party to come closer if he wanted to discuss anything.

Byakuya had his no-expression expression on his face. They started a staring contest. None of them felt like giving in first. Both of them had their pride. After a while Ichigo bit his lip. It was clear none of them would succumb, so they had to make a compromise.

"Compromise?" Ichigo asked knowing Byakuya would not even talk as the first when challenged for a staring constest.

"Very well."

They both moved to the center of the field leaving a reasonable gap in between their bodies.

"So?" Ichigo had his eyebrows up in a questioning manner. He was prepared to strike instantly if the raven gave any sign of unwanted behavior. He looked like a cat on hunt, watching his prey closely, remembering every detail, noticing even the slightest of movements.

"Thank you for coming, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Why?" Ichigo barked. Seeing that bastard again made his rage return. His eyes were blazing.

Byakuya composed his stance and leveled his gaze, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I invited you to come to meet me in order to express my utmost sorrow for what has happened during our last meeting. I did not quite had the chance at the time then. Please accept my apology." Byakuya's face was unreadable. After a short while he added: "For my part." He was clearly expecting Ichigo to apologize, too.

Ichigo was gaping at the man. His mouth hanging open. He could not believe what he had just seen and heard. He was expecting many things but an apology was sure as hell none of them.

"You should keep on breathing, Kurosaki."

"Fuck you." Now that little comment snapped Ichigo out of it.

"Is that the response for my apology?" There was amusement in Byakuya's eyes once again. His stance was more relaxed too, but his hand never left the sword.

"You are expecting me to apologize, too." It was not a question. It was a statement, said in a calm unemotional voice.

"It would be only fair, don't you think? I was not the only one….doing things. You kissed me back, remember?"

Ichigo was on him in one leap.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you?!" He gritted through his teeth and swung at him his first punch. But Byakuya used shunpo to get past him and tackle him from behind.

"I came here to talk to you and solve this problem like grown men. I have no interest in fighting you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. Their bodies were pressed close to each other. They could feel each other's breath patterns and heart beats.

"I will kill you.." Ichigo growled and tried to get from beneath his grip.

"It's futile. I will keep on holding you this way until you calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, you bastard?! How? Huh? You tell me you want to explain something and then you shove your tongue down my throat! Does that sound normal to you? Does that sound fine to you? HOW am I supposed to calm down?! And Get The Fuck Off Of Me!" Ichigo kept on struggling and yelling.

"I apologized." It seemed like there was nothing that could get Byakuya from his high-and-mighty-I-don't-care state.

"And that is supposed to do what, huh?" Ichigo's rage was making herself fully known.

"So you did not want me to apologize then. I see. What exactly did you want me to do then? What reaction did you envision?" Byakuya's calm rational assessment was like fuel to Ichigo's fire.

"What the hell?! Let go of me, you son of a bitch! I am going to kill you! I.." He was cut short by Byakuya's next comment.

"Maybe you expected something more along the lines of…something like this." He turned Ichigo in his grip, making sure he never lost full control over the young man, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The access was rather easy since Ichigo was in the middle of shouting out more insults. Ichigo tensed as their mouths met and all of his movements stopped for a while.

"Was that it? Was that what you craved from me?" A velvet voice asked. Ichigo could feel the slight humming in Byakuya's chest as the man was speaking.

"You bastard…" Ichigo whispered. "BASTARD!" He roared as the full picture of what just happened (again) came in his mind.

He shoved one knee in Byakuya's abdomen, which made a little opening for him to get out of the grip the raven had on him. He used that and went full on on the other man. There was a red haze in front of his eyes.

But Byakuya was no newbie in fighting and all the games and training with Yoruichi had to show somewhere. He was able to cover most of the blows and when he saw a good opening he bound Ichigo with kido. The young man was struggling and it was only a matter of time when he would break it, nevertheless Byakuya squat next to him and casually said: "When you are ready to offer your apology, you know where to find me. But please do not forget what has been said at my house before that little incident. Fare well, Kurosaki Ichigo. We shall see each other at the meeting of captains."

If looks could kill Byakuya would be dead on the spot. But they don',t so the raven could walk away gracefully as soon as he finished what he had to say. His footsteps were accompanied by the cry of pure rage.

"BYA-KU-YAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Hey, guys the break was longer than anticipated. I am sorry about that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :) And again THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the reviews, favs and follows!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was written as an afterthought to the eighth. It's not really the ninght chapther, it's more like 8.1 or something :D But I had the idea and I just went with it while it lasted. It's really short though. Anyway, I will hopefully wrap up the whole story soon. Thank you for your patience :) Your feedback is much appreciated as always.**

* * *

**9. Enigma**

Ichigo stormed into the bar the group usually sat at. He knew he would find Renji there. He looked terrible – there were pieces of dirt and grass and other organics on him, everywhere. His face looked like the one of a raging bull. The young captain slammed the door open and quickly searched the crowd for the one he was looking for.

And found him.

Renji was sitting with the usual company discussing whatever important issue. Good. Ichigo set for the table not really noticing the rest of the people staring at him. In a few strides he reached it and slammed his hand on the desk to make his entrance more obvious – as if that was needed. He focused on the red-head and pointed a finger to his face.

"I broke your captain, huh? That what you said, right?" Ichigo's breathing was quick and short, his eyes were blazing. "Oh, I am going to hurt him now! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Ichi…" Renji tried to say something but was silenced by a threatening finger and a death glare. And with that Ichigo turned on his heels and stormed out of the bar. He said all he wanted to. Renji was right at his six, worried what he might do.

"Drama queen much?" Came a bored comment from Ikkaku, which earned a few chuckles from the whole bar. The customers were now all quiet and watched intently the show in front of them.

Ichigo stopped dead in his pace, so Renji almost slammed into him.

"What did you say?" he sneered through his teeth turning his head to one side.

Ikkaku took the challenge and stood up, grinning. "I said that if you want to do something, you should do it and not brag about it in front of the whole Seireitei."

Renji shot back a warning look. None of them saw Ichigo in this state before – this animalistic rage.

"Is that so.." Ichigo whispered never turning around properly to see the challenger. There was no nee,d he knew exactly what Ikkaku's face looked like when he wanted to fight.

The other Shinigami stood there waiting. He figured if he would be able to get Ichigo to fight him, there will not be any problems later and the guy might cool enough to tell them what has happened to him. Ikkaku's methods of showing his friendship were rather unorthodox, but he had results. He knew what he was doing.

Ichigo touched his sword and made the slightest of movements to suggest to Ikkaku to follow him outside. But he was understood. In fact the whole table stood up and went outside with the three. The rest of the bar was wise enough to know that, when captains and other higher ranks get into a fight, not to follow them. It was a sort of an unwritten rule.

When the group was outside Renji tried to pry out what has happened. "All right man, what has happened? You look terrible."

"You don't want to pick a fight with me now, Ikkaku." Ichigo completely ignored Renji and addressed the boldie in a low voice.

"If that's what it takes to get ya talking." Ikkaku grinned.

"Ichigo.." Renji tried again in a more pressing tone but was waved off.

"You all think you can take me on now, huh?" Ichigo said to Ikkaku in voice dripping with contempt. He had his head bent down and was looking on the other man from beneath his eyebrows.

"For crying out loud! Ichigo! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Renji yelled at the orange-haired captain. But in the short moment it took him the form the sentence, Ichigo took out Zangetsu and swung it so it ended within inches of Renji's neck.

"You are wrong. No one. Not one person can fuck with me without consequences. I am done playing the nice boy. You asked for this." Now the sword was pointed towards Ikkaku. "Come at me if you have the balls to do so."

Renji stood there perplexed. _What the fuck is happening?_ He wasn't sure if Ichigo meant everyone in the last comment or Ikkaku specifically. But he was inclined more towards the first option.

Ikkaku laughed out loud and started for Ichigo, getting his sword in shikai in a heartbeat. Ichigo simply stood his ground, letting his reiatsu fill him and the surroundings. The state of his mind helped a lot. The power of the reiatsu even stopped Ikkaku for a split of a second but then his whole face lit up as a Christmas tree and he started anew, thinking how much fun it will be to fight the youngster in the state he is.

Unfortunately Renji did not share his point of view and quickly decided it was best to bring the big guns into this fight or it would end badly. He hoped they will not be late and quickly summoned a Hell Butterfly. He yelled at the other two stunned spectators to do the same – to send for their captain. Kuchiki, Zaraki and Hitsuguya should be enough to tame this wild animal – he wasn't able to call him Ichigo anymore. It was not him. No.

Meanwhile the fight started. It was a blur of movements. Ikkaku seemed to be everywhere and Ichigo looked like a rock. His head was still bent down, his shoulders hardly ever moving. Ikkaku on the other hand was having troubles looking for an opening. Renji was hoping that the captains would make it here before Ichigo decided for offence. That would be bad and Renji sucked at kido if anything went wrong. And Rangiku was no genius in that too. It would take a lot to slow that down – sixty or higher at least, Renji figured.

It was frightening watching the scene in front of him. Even Yumichika seemed worried for his friend. Ichigo took a deep breath and started lifting his head up.

_Fuck. Get here, quickly please!_

"Abarai." Came a velvet voice from behind him. Renji felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Leave. Now."

Zaraki came too. His eyes were filled with ecstasy of feeling such a powerful reiatsu.

"Everybody, get yourselves to your respective beds." Kuchiki ordered in a quiet voice but full of authority. They obliged.

The only ones left on the scene now were Kenpachi, Kuchiki and the two fighting.

"As we agreed." Byakuya uttered before he dove in the fight just as Zaraki did.

They both went for one of the fighters knowing that any words will do no good. Once you are in a fight, there could be a nuclear war going on right next to you and you wouldn't notice. Kenpachi went right in the middle, in between swords. He was, after all, a madman. Nobody questioned that fact and right now that was exactly what Byakuya needed. That might be just enough to phase Ichigo for a bit and Byakuya would be prepared for that little chance. Kenpachi was supposed to act as a bait, as a distraction. And also he was the only one who would be able to snap Ikakku out of a fighting mode and get him somewhere ….else. Their plan worked splendidly. Zaraki stepped in and was acknowledged only when the blades of the two swords made contact with his skin, only one of those two pierced it, deeply. Zaraki didn't pay any attention to that, being the junky for fights he is, and shoved Ikkaku outside the fighting range. Byakuya paid no attention to them since he was presented with a small window of opportunity, where he was supposed to squeeze a powerful enough kido to hold the beast down. He started saying the number of the kido, but was cut short, when Ichigo turned around to face him. He was looking at him with a zombie-like glare. "Oh, no you don't. Not again."

"Ichigo.." Byakuya used his first name for the first time. The tip of Zangetsu was at his throat. There was no one here anyway, so he could say whatever he wanted, not caring about his pride for once. Nah, he couldn't. Not even now, he knew that was impossible. But the different way he called the young man seemed to do something. The haze from Ichigo's eyes seemed to be clearing. He looked more like a man now than a wild animal. His stance was not as solid as before.

"What did you call me?" Ichigo whispered, putting the sword down. "I asked you something, dammit! Answer me!"

"Ichigo." Byakuya offered once more.

"Stop mocking me!" The sword was back up. "I said I was going to teach you a lesson and I don't make empty promises." The voice was low and dangerous.

"I am not."

Ichigo was at him in one fluid movement. He had his hand on Byakuya's throat, who let him for some odd reason do that.

"I said. Stop. Mocking. Me." Ichigo whispered in Byakuya's ear. The young man was confused. What the hell was the raven doing? He was not fighting him in the least. It was as if he came there to get beaten to a pulp.

"If you want to know why, I'll explain but not here."

"Why should I even listen to you, Byakuya? Tell me one good reason why."

Even Byakuya had his limits. His hand was now on Ichigo's throat, too. Senbonzakura was called and prepared for action at any moment. "You wanna hear it or not?"

"Fine." Ichigo dropped his hand and so did Byakuya. Both were observing the other warily for quite a while.

* * *

They were sitting in the banquet room again. The whole house was quiet since everyone was sleeping already. There was no alcohol this time and both of them were sitting far away from each other, their swords lying next to their legs.

"So…" Ichigo opened the conversation. But contrary to all expectations he did not look like he wanted to really know. He looked unphased, even bored. Byakuya was lost in this man – he just could not figure him out as much as tried to and wanted to.

"I like you." It was said plain and simple without any unnecessary intro.

A shell bomb dropped on Ichigo. He should have known. The first time could be pinned to the effects of alcohol on men. But the second time? Well he fancied the idea of that being just a teasing – now he was forced to face the truth that it wasn't. To top all of that it seemed as if he had to somehow express himself on that topic, too.

_Great. Just great! How the fuck did I get myself in a situation like this?!_

"Are you sure?" He retorted not even looking at Byakuya. _Oh man, could I have made any more lame comment? Argh!_

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, I am sure. I would not have said something of this importance if I was not positive of it."

"O-Ok…I guess."

Byakuya shifted closer so that he was within reach of the young man. He had been thinking about it a lot actually. He never thought of himself as gay, he even had a wife a while back. So what changed? What changed was everything. The guy sitting right next to Byakuya turned his life upside down. Realizing he was gay and fancied Ichigo seemed almost natural to Byakuya by this time. Of course the dense head of the youngster would not have noticed, nah, small gestures would have never made the trick. He admitted the fact, the fact he liked Ichigo more than a sane man should, to himself the night of their first kiss. Being his teacher helped him to get to know the rash kid and mature adult (all in one package at that time) and when they had been both screwed over by the Captain-Commander, he felt rage and protective urges towards Ichigo. At that time he dismissed those as normal teacher's feelings for a student. But the evening afterwards… The alcohol took out of him the things he never knew were there. He was drinking with other people before but not once felt the urge to touch the other men or kiss them like he did that other night with Ichigo. His self-control had been weak enough for him to succumb to that urge and made his fantasy a reality. Surprisingly, when drunk, Ichigo willingly cooperated. But when he had fully realized what he was doing he fled, leaving Byakuya alone and confused. The raven did not sleep whole night trying to figure out just what it was that made him do such a thing. He was analyzing and re-analyzing all of his emotions and thoughts he could recollect. He found it very interesting that when he thought of the orange-haired devil, his body and mind gave very distinct reactions. He elaborated for quite some time on the idea of all of that being only sexual, that he was driven by lust only. But that did not appear to be the case. And then the next day when he met with Ichigo again and then kissed him, which honestly was not meant as a mockery (Byakuya was testing out a theory on whether or not Ichigo was on the same page as him, because he could not guess it from his behavioral patterns), he knew for sure. He liked the man.

Ichigo shook his head. " Actually no, I don't get it at all! I don't get _you _at all!"

"Allow me to show it to you." Byakuya said in a very kind voice. His hand was resting on Ichigo's, waiting for his approval.

"Why?" Ichigo breathed out.

"You would never understand even if I told you. Ichigo…You liked it, didn't you?" He asked carefully. The young man tensed in response, his eyes narrowing again.

"No. No, I did not." Came the level answer.

"Then why did you kiss me back – even today. You weren't drunk today, were you?" Byakuya tried logic.

"Why are you acting like this? It's not you at all! Why? Why?" Ichigo shook his hand off. He looked like a child again. Both of them were so different when they were left alone together for any longer period of time.

"Do you prefer me authoritative and brooding all the time then?" Byakuya smirked.

"And quiet? Yes!" Ichigo added, half smiling too.

Byakuya leaned closer. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." Ichigo said in a not very believable way.

Byakuya moved his hand again, now trying for the upper regions. But Ichigo spotted it and shifted further from Byakuya, then stood up.

"I should really go. "

"No, I am not finished with you." Byakuya said in a barely hearable voice. He smashed Ichigo into a wall, before he could make any movement to defend himself, and kissed him. He was determined to help the young Shinigami see that they were on the same page. Byakuya was pressing against Ichigo with all his body. It did not take long for Ichigo to give in and kiss back. The reasoning of the body won in both of them.

When Byakuya finally broke the kiss, he asked: "Do you still want to go home?"

"Yes." Was Ichigo's simple answer.

Byakuya made room for him to leave and Ichigo did. He collected his sword and went for the door. There he stopped with his hand on the doorframe.

"I appreciate your feelings, Byakuya. It's just that I am not sure of my own just yet. I am sorry."

It was like a dagger made of ice was shoved into Byakuya's abdomen.

"But…" Ichigo took a deep breath. "I definitely like the way you kiss me and stuff." The back of his ears were bright red. With that comment he disappeared into the night, leaving Byakuya behind as confused as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Aftermath**

The regular meeting of the captains was about to start. All of them were standing neatly in two rows with strange quiet engulfing the room.

The Captain Commander made his entrance, faced his subordinates and opened the meeting.

* * *

DAY EARLIER

"Oi, Renji! Are you paying attention to anything that I am saying?" Ikkaku poked his friend.

"Sure." Renji hummed in response.

"So?" Ikkaku leaned back on the grass. Renji's tone of voice went unnoticed.

The red-head was lying on the grass, too. The two of them were near the barracks of the Eleventh. It was a nice place, calm. Treetops created a shadow over the small hill they were lying on, but one could still watch the occasional clouds go by. Renji was currently lost in the nature surrounding him and thoughts that were running through his head. At the moment his bold friend presented only a background for all that.

"You are not listening." Ikkaku said quietly while looking at the sky.

"Hm." Renji's autopilot answered. The bold guy threw a stick at him.

" 'The hell?"

"I asked you, like five times already, if you know what made Ichigo so angry?"

"Why would I?" came the answer in a half bored and half angry voice.

"Seriously?" Ikkaku asked in a pissed voice of someone, who knows things are being kept from him.

"What?" Renji snapped back. He propped himself up on his elbow and was now daring his friend to continue.

"He came in, started yelling at you – not noticing anybody around him except you – and then left. What he was yelling was something about breaking your captain and killing him…that was just to freshen up your memory a bit." Ikkaku calmly answered and finished with raised eyebrows and slightly turned head towards the redhead.

"And?"

"And?! What happened, Renji? What the hell happened? That…that state he was in, was…fucking unbelievable. I could not get one hit on him and he barely moved! He was beyond angry. And you know why! I mean, if he went and got all of that out of his system by fighting me, I'd be dead the instant the decision would cross his mind! So WHAT did your captain do?"

"You should be fucking grateful to me! If we did not call for the captains – mine _included_ – you'd be shredded into pieces! So stop implying things, will ya'?" Renji answered in a very hostile tone.

"Yeah, like I care for that." Ikkaku made a face. "But he did something to Ichigo and you know it. Hey, I wouldn't have said anything if it was just between the two of them. Unfortunately their little drama seems to be getting out of hand a little, don't you think? Hell Renji, who knows what Ichigo would have done if it weren't for us in the pub! One bad word and…"

"I know, already!" Ikkaku was cut off. "I know! But what do you expect me to do, huh? It is none of my business what they do in their free time or to each other. There is just nothing we can do. Ichigo either tells us later or doesn't. Hell, I don't even know whether he is alright or not. Kuchiki-taicho obviously is, since I saw him today at the office."

"Did you ask him?" Ikkaku offered.

"Did Zaraki knock your brains out?" Renji shot him a meaningful look to accompany the statement.

"What's wrong with asking? You called them there to solve the problem, it would be ok to be curious about the finish they had, right?"

"Yeah, well. You never worked with Kuchiki-taicho, so you wouldn't know." Renji replied with an almost ironic smile on his lips. "It just doesn't work that way."

"Maybe we can.."

"I already thought of that, Ikkaku. I stopped by Ichigo's on the way here but he was not there. Though I don't think he is severely injured lying on some bed in the Fourth. That would get to me, or Rangiku for that matter. And tomorrow they have the meeting, where the final exam should be discussed. I am kinda glad that Rukia has been deployed few days ago for the Real World. Even though she does not talk to him that much, she still considers it her duty to watch out for him at least a little. And.." Renji chuckled slightly. "..I am usually the one who gets caught in the crossfire then." He took a deep breath. "But this time it was…like a bomb of bottled up things went off inside of him. You know, I have been thinking. It has got to be hard walking in his shoes. Ichigo not once said that after the war he would like to stay here in Seireitei with us. Nah, he wanted back home to his sisters and friends. But no, instead he is stuck in here. Captain Commander promoted him to captain and made him do twice or three times as much work as the rest of the captains, never really explaining what for. At least I think, he didn't. It kinda sounded like that from what Ichigo told me. And having Kuchiki-taicho teach him kido must have driven him nuts. Those two just cannot get along. It's impossible. It's like…"

"Enough already! The psychological hour for chicks is long past. You're a man. You wanna do something about it, do it. You wanna know what happened, go ask or something. But man, really, do not cry here for your.."

"Who The Fuck Is Crying, you ass?!" Renji yelled.

Ikkaku chuckled, stood up and on his way by his hippie friend patted him on the shoulder, saying: "Good."

"I do really hate you, Ikkaku." Renji growled.

"Are you coming or what?" The mentioned one called back over his shoulder.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Everything looked the same. Shunsui was clad in his pink haori and was smiling with his head bent, Zaraki was cracking his spine - which was the only sound in the room, Unohona and Kuchiki both looked like a human statue, Soi Fong was daydreaming as it seemed, Komamura and Hitsuguya had their badass face on, Ukitake was smiling and Kurotsuchi was anxious to get back to his experiments. But something was off. Had to be.

The meeting covered all the usual things – like money that would go to each squad, explanations (mostly made by Zaraki Kenpachi) as to why do some squads need extra money for rebuilding their quarters or anything else the Shinigami might have destroyed, reports from the Real World were discussed and a timetable of shifts for next month was established, and so on. But the main theme that most were curious about was not discussed yet. There were occasional glances towards the two main actors, but nothing too obvious.

"..and I think with this we covered all the important things, so.." Yamamoto seemed to end the meeting with this sentence, so Ukitake quickly cut in.

"Captain Commander, I .."

"Yes, I know, Ukitake-taicho. Now onto the reason most of you have been feeling so anxious about. Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto finished his thought.

Shunsui chuckled. _Yama-gi is still in shape, it seems._

"I have heard that some of you felt uneasy about Kurosaki Ichigo passing the final admission test. I believe it is because of the fact, that he got severely injured while fighting with kido only during that battle and therefore was not able to carry out his mission till the end successfully. Am I right?"

There was a short silence and then Soi Fong voiced her opinion: "Sir, with all due respect, you said that the mission in the Real World was to be Kurosaki's final admission test and he failed. Now, I don't see how come he is still in the rank of a captain. He failed, sir."

The fact that Soi Fong was not a big fan of Kurosaki Ichigo was widely known, so it was no surprise that she would be the loudest complaining one.

Ichigo made a hesitant eye contact with Byakuya.

"I did not say it was a final admission test." Yamamoto calmly replied with his eyes closed. The battle of wits was starting.

"Yes, you did." Ichigo snapped instantly.

There was a smile creeping onto Ukitate's face now, too.

"What I said – literally – was: _think of this as_ a final admission test. I am certain you can see the difference." Captain Commander was prepared, indeed.

"That you did, sir. And we all could take that as a good argument, except all the protocols and reports were filled in and filed as if the mission in the Real World was a final test. All of these have gone on your desk for checking and your signature. I do believe you have approved of all of those, including my report of how well did Kurosaki Ichigo fare on the battlefield." Byakuya voiced his opinion. Neither on his face nor in his voice was any trace of anger or any ill feeling towards his superior.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Byakuya was arguing on his behalf. In public.

There were some grunts of agreement with Kuchiki-taicho in response to his argumentation. Yamamoto never ceased to smile with his eyes closed. He didn't even look the least taken aback by this – Byakuya's reasoning was to be expected.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I believe I have explained to you and Kurosaki-taicho before that this was not the main part of the final exam. I do not deem it wise to discuss the real base for my decision for it has already been discussed with those of importance." Yamamoto calmly replied.

"Neh, Yama-gi, why is it that only Ichigo had to undergo such a thing as a final exam? None of us ever had to…And I would say he had proven his qualities to us many times before." Shunsui joined in.

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake said scoldingly, but the concerned party just smiled back.

"But all of us were trained in the academy first and then…"

"I am very sorry, Soi Fong. But I was not asking you, now was I?" Shunsui cut off the captain of the Second Division. He was really curious about how this would turn out.

"That is the truth, indeed. But think of my actions as you would of a lion, who takes in his group of lionesses a new one. She proved to be exceptional at hunting but no one knows if she will be good at taking care of the kittens, too. There are many tasks in the lion's group that need to be taken care of and the strength of the pack is as good as the weakest part – counting in all these tasks. Thus being good at fighting is not all of the qualities a captain should have, would you agree with me?" Yamamoto answered.

"I don't understand what all this noise about Ichigo remaining a captain is. I am glad. He's a good fighter. Anyone who has a problem with that can spar with me and we will solve the problem once and for all." Kenpachi joined in the conversation.

Ichigo was quiet and looking at the floor since the beginning of the current topic. He knew he should care and he did, but the way of people dancing around the issue, accusing one another of manipulation of facts or people without actually saying it out loud, that was just out of his league. He would say something if knew how. He breathed in and all of a sudden all eyes were on him. He held his head high and waited.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya called him.

"Yes?"

"You sounded as if you wanted to take part in the discussion, too." The cold voice asked him.

"No, not really. But thank you though." Ichigo answered in a clear and composed voice.

Yamamoto smiled.

"I see." Shunsui announced. Byakuya shot a sideways glance at him but hardly anyone noticed.

Kurotsuchi shifted and said: "Well, charming as this is, if it's all I would like to get back to my laboratory. Are we done now?"

"Wait. I am still confused, so why exactly did Ichigo pass that exam? I do not wish to complain, but as some others have pointed out, there seems to be some logic lacking behind the decision." Komamura intervened.

"We should not be questioning Captain Commander's orders in the first place." Hitsugaya grunted.

"A righteous man has nothing to fear if questioned for his decisions, Hitsugaya-taicho. And to answer you, Komamura-taicho. Winning or losing that battle was not the core of the exam. It was the difference in behavior prior to the mission and after it that was of matter. The reason for not telling him or his teachers about this up front is obvious enough, I would say, isn't it?"

"Thank you." Komamura answered.

"So it is safe to say that the time of examination of Kurosaki's qualities is over." Byakuya said this as a notification not a question. There was also a hidden threat to the Captain Commander that no one else, except for Ichigo, would be able to notice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is to stay in the rank of a captain." Yamamoto answered. Silence followed, so he continued: "If we are all clear on this subject then, I pronounce this meeting finished. Dismissed."

Everyone began to make their way out of the room. The only sounds were feet in sandals touching the floor and the rustling of clothes. There was nothing to talk about anymore.

Ichigo was already outside on the pavement that led back to his barracks. He was lost deep in thought and not paying much attention. There was a hand on his shoulder. He knew immediately whose and recoiled.

"What do you want?" Ichigo didn't even bother to turn around. He was in no mood to talk to Byakuya now. In fact he was hoping he would give him more space after their last talk.

"You were quiet there. You could have said…"

"What, Byakuya, what could have I said, huh? All of those theories you were feeding to me the other night? Please, I don't even believe those. Well, not sufficiently, anyway. And I did not ask for any of this in the first place!" Ichigo snapped in the middle of Byakuya's sentence.

"Ichigo." The voice stopped him once again. "We made a progress there."

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go." Ichigo muttered. He went a few paces further down the road and then turned around and said: "And do not ever call me that again."

* * *

DAY EARLIER

"Hey." Renji called from the door. It was the third time he went to see his friend, who was finally at his office.

Ichigo looked up from the papers he was going through. "Do you need anything, Renji? I am busy."

"I can see that." Renji answered and made his way into the room. " 's no big surprise, considering you have been out most of the day.."

"Your point?" Ichigo was not in the mood to play with words or to humor anyone.

Renji reached the desk and rested his weight on it.

"How are you?" He was serious and visibly concerned for his friend. There were many questions left unanswered from the other night, but he knew he should not ask. If Ichigo would want, he would tell him.

Ichigo's features hardened.

"Do I look like a frigging girl to everybody in here?!" He yelled at Renji.

"Jesus, calm down! You might wanna stop acting like one, though." The red-head snickered back.

"What?!" Ichigo pushed himself from the desk further, so he would lean deep into the chair and then he folded his hands.

"Drama queen…" Renji muttered under his breath and crooked his mouth up in a half smile.

"You said something?" Ichigo sneered.

"Look, I just came to see how you were doing, 'cause the last time you did not look that well. Obviously you are back to your charming self, so I can leave you to whatever you are doing.."

"It is for tomorrow's meeting, Renji. The Meeting is tomorrow." Ichigo cut in.

"Right." The lieutenant seemed to be deep in thought for a while. "Sorry, I guess I forgot. Good luck for tomorrow. And see you afterwards?" He was already on his way out of the office, while saying that.

"Thanks. Bye then." Ichigo was already back at the papers. This encounter was weird in a way but he chose not to ponder about it for the time being.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Ichigo strode down the street. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was hoping, he could burry himself in work and training for a couple of days. To clear his head. To feel normal again.

Apparently that was not happening.

"Oi, man! Oi!" Renji was walking towards him. _Has he nothing better to do?_

"Not now, Renji." Ichigo gestured for him to go away.

"What happened?" The other guy stopped immediately, ignoring the non-verbal language.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking to anyone. I have things to do." Ichigo made his way past Renji.

"Was that Kuchiki-taicho I just saw leaving?"

"I already told you.."

"What did you do?" Renji's voice changed to a hostile tone. His affiliation was always clear. Not even his friends were allowed to toy with his captain. Though, the truth be said, the only one who ever dared to do so, was Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Mind your own fucking business, Renji!" Ichigo exploded and then used shunpo to get away as quickly as possible. He really was not in the mood to talk to anyone, much less to be explaining himself to Renji, why he was not the one _doing _something.

_Screw all of them. I'll go home and no one can stop me from doing that._

* * *

**I am very sorry for such a long time for you guys to wait. Unfortunately there are many circumstances now that are eating up my free time, therefore time to write new chapters. This story will have to be on hold for a while now. Sorry again.**

**Thank you very much for all of your support, comments, follows and favs. I do appreciate it.**


End file.
